Shattered Reflection
by Kurenai-Uzamaki
Summary: The feeling of being betrayed is one thing. Loosing a family is another. But being betrayed by the ones you thought were your family? It hurts, hurts more than anyone can imagine. Naruto has never felt a pain like any other, awakening his new bloodline and meeting the person he swore to protect. Watch Naruto as he faces his hardest challenge yet. Rewrite of "Diety of Crystals"
1. Chapter 1

Minato Namikaze smiled happily as he looked at his 3 children with pride. They were only 6 years old and there were progressing further and further each day.

The first child, Menma Namikaze his youngest son stood at 3'5 with spiky red hair and pale amethyst eyes. He was a good kid, besides his usual over confident attitude, after you broke that structure he was a happy 6 year old.

The second child, Natsumi Namikaze, she was the youngest of the two daughters, she was 3'4 had long blonde hair and bright purple eyes that radiated with happiness and mischief. She was usual outgoing, always with her parents, either helping or going shopping.

The oldest daughter, Mito Namikaze was 3'5 and possessed long straight red hair with a soft shade of blue eyes. She was the brains of the three, usually thinking a few steps ahead of most people. If it wasn't for her red hair and blue eyes, it would be easy to assume that she was a Nara, lacking the lazy demeanor.

"Tou-san Tou-san we did it!" Natsumi yelled from atop a tree she was standing on, her feet laced with chakra as her siblings were besides her wearing matching grins.

Minato's smile increased tenfold, it was an amazing feet to see 3 SIX year olds complete a genin level chakra control exercise. He motioned for his kids to come down, one by one they came from the tree and faced off to the father.

"I'm very proud of you guys! You guys keep impressing me everyday" He said with a grin as Natsumi screamed with happiness, Mito and Menma high fived each other both wearing matching smiles.

"Woah what's all the commotion about?"

Kushina Namikaze, former Uzumaki came out from their house and stepping into the backyard where her family laid. She saw her excited children crowded around her husband. She felt a smile come to her face

"What's all the commotion about?"

Minato cleared his throat, he held his head up as he waved his arms over his children "Well it seems here we got genin in training. Already completing a genin level chakra control exercise so early" he said proudly as Natsumi flee her hands up in the air dramatically

"Yeah you missed it Ka-san! We finally got to the top of the tree!" She yelled and Menma and Mito nodded in agreement "Yeah we did! No one can measure to us now!" Menma said proudly, fire burning in his eyes, Mito nodded happy with the praise she received. Kushina gave a loud happy laugh and went to hug her children. They laughed happily together, if anyone saw this moment there would label it as 'The Perfect family' the family everyone loves, and acknowledges.

Except one that is.

Naruto Namikaze, the oldest child of the Yondaime Hokage. He sat in his room looking out his lone window. He watched his 'family' through interact happily, he felt his heart break slightly.

Naruto himself stood at 3'6, he has spiky blonde hair and deep vibrant cerulean blue eyes. For a six year old, he was ridiculously smart for his age. When he wasn't with his family (which is basically all the time), he spends his time reading or studying so he can be ready when he enters the academy in the following year. He gave out a sigh as he stepped away from his window, not wanting to see his happy his family was without him. As long as he can remember, his parents had always forgotten about him. During dinner, Christmas time, family gatherings, and even going to the store. He was always left behind in the dust, forgotten.

At the start it was bad, he vaguely remembers playing with his siblings as his mother cooked ramen for the whole family. But the memory was over just as fast as it started, he wished he had fonder memories to look back on. It wasn't until his 5th birthday that things started to take a turn for the worst. He woke up happy that day, knowing his parents were finally going to start his training. Once he got downstairs he saw his family already finished breakfast and started the siblings training.

He frowned as he remembered that day, he waited and waited for his turn to train and it never came. It finally reached the point where he felt his anger rise up and he ended up getting frustrated. He yelled at his parents why he siblings were training and he had to wait on the sidelines.

What he got he wasn't expecting.

He felt his parents cold eyes turn to him. His 5 year old body froze, as he received the scolding of his partners for raising his voice at them. He was sent to his room for the day, he heard the snickers from his brother and sisters and he quickly went to his room, not wanting to show them the tears that started to form.

He hated that memory, it always hurt him to remember it. His parents apologized the next day, Naruto accepted it with a heavy heart. It didn't make him feel any better. The worst part was, he didn't receive a happy birthday wish that whole day, that hurt him more than anything. He tilted his head in his bed to look out his lonely window. He grabbed his lone chair in the room, he faced the chair to the window and he took a seat. He raised his hands on the window seal, and rested his head on his open palms. He looked out into the night sky, the only light being the moon shining its rays into his open window. The night sky seemed so lonely, it was a star-less night. He picked his head up and stood up to make his way to his bed. Nothing good ever comes out staring into the night sky anyway, he laid himself down, ready for the blissful unconsciousness to overtake him.

 _ **( Scene break )**_

Naruto yawned loudly as he felt his eyes start to flutter open, he stretched his arms outward as he twisted his back getting a satisfying crack. He swung his arm over the bed as it hung off. He open his eyes fully after a few minutes and looked at the clock besides his bed. _"It's only 8"_ he thought as he looked to the side only to see his only calender. He felt a frown take over on his face

" _October tenth.."_

He thought bitterly as he finally picked himself out of bed dressing himself on his black t shirt and shorts. Once he reached his door he could hear the sound of laughter reaching his ears. He felt the frown return. He opened his door and started to descend the staircase, once he reached the bottom he saw his 'family' happily eating breakfast as they laughed together. Naruto felt his heart quicken and a spark of anger and jealousy rang through him. He stayed there, still for a few moments, his frown deepened once he noticed no one even acknowledged his presence when he entered the room. He walked towards the front door trying his best to ignore the sounds of laughter reaching his ears. He turned the doorknob and took a outside into the morning sun.

"Happy birthday"

Mito's head snapped to the front door. It sounded lik a faint whisper, it sounded so familiar. And she could have sworn she heard the door just close…

"Hellooooo earth to Mito!"

Mito blinked a few times, she focused her vision to see her younger sister by mere minutes waving her hand frantically in front of her face "Mito-ne what happened? You kind of spaced out there?"

Mito gave a small smile and shook her head

"Nothing Natsumi" she said making Natsumi pout slightly but she easily shrugged it off and went back to engulfing her food. Mito felt a nudge on her shoulder and turned her head to see Menma looking at her with a curious yet suspicious gaze "You sure you're okay nee-san?" Mito smiled again and gave a curt nod "Of course I was just thinking."

Minato and Kushina smiled at the concern there kids showed for each other, they were growing up to be amazing shinobi and better young adults. "Okay kids after breakfast your mother is going to train you guys in the backyard. I'm going to the Hokage tower to fix a few things and I'll be back soon for the birthday party!"

The kids cheered loudly and visibility inhaled the rest of the food already sprinting to the backyard.

Meanwhile Naruto walked the crowded streets of Konoha ignoring most civilians that walked past him, no one seemed to acknowledge his presence at all. As if he was a ghost just walking through them. He slightly wondered if people even knew he existed at all, if his family didn't notice him then why would total strangers? He continued to walk the streets until he made it to his favorite spot in the village. Training ground 61. It was hidden within the Konoha forest, with the dense amount of trees covering it making it look nonexistent. The training ground wasn't necessarily big. It was only half the size of any normal training ground, only this one held a small waterfall in the cliffside. It flowed down making a small crystal clear lake. Flowers started to bloom around the area making it seem beautiful in scenery. He gave a sad smile as he laid himself up against a big okay tree, leaning his head back. His ears twitched slightly as he bolted up moving away from the tree. His ears twitched again as he saw a sudden rustle in the bushes and he felt his eyebrow raise in curiosity. He walked over to the sudden rustle and once he got there he saw a little girl. He felt his eyes go wide as he looked down at the small cold girl. She was shivering uncontrollably and her clothes were dripping with what seemed like water. She looked heavily malnourished, and her skin was paler then usual. He bent down to her level and he spoke barely above a whisper

"Hey are you okay?"

He saw the girl flinch from the voice and she gave a small yelp as she tried to run push away. Naruto outwardly frowned at the reaction and tossed his arms in defense "It's okay I won't hurt you. Promise."

The little girl looked at him with sad blue eyes and he felt his heart break for the second time that day. The look she gave him remained him so much of himself. Pain,loneliness and betrayal. He felt so much sympathy from this little girl, despite only meeting her few a minute.

He shifted his body a little closer to the downed girl. He took of his black shirt as he now only had his white tank top on. He gave the shirt to the little girl and offered her a small smile "Here put this on. It looks like you were trying to go for a swim."

The girl hesitated for a few minutes, before she shakily reached up and grabbed the shirt. Naruto gave another smile, the shirt was really big for her and it went all the way down to her knees. He offered his hand to her this time "Come on. We're going to get something to eat."

The girl didn't move, but looked at Naruto suspiciously. Naruto gave a real smile to the girl, she visibly relaxed at the smile and hesitantly put her hand in his. Naruto held it gently as they walked out of the clearing and back into the streets of Konoha. Her cold hands started to warm up within Naruto's, she now walked at a regular pace as the people walked around them ignoring them completely. Naruto finally made his way to the dango shop. They entered without a problem and asked for a table. Luckily the shop was practically empty, they got there table quickly and Naruto ordered 1 share of dango. Once there good arrived Naruto grabbed a stick of dango and offered it to the little girl.

The girl looked at it suspiciously, after a few minutes she finally took a bite of one of the balls and her eyes lit up with glee. Within seconds she scarfed down the rest of the food leaving none left for our blonde hero. Naruto smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. He looked at the content smile the little girl had as a dango stick still resided in her mouth. "I'm assuming you like dango?" he said full or mirth as the field just nodded dumbly.

"Hey I never got your name. My name is Naruto Namikaze." he said happily as he patted her jet black hair earning a blush from the pale girl.

"K-kotomi."

Naruto gave a huge smile as he continued to pat her head "Kotomi? That's a beautiful name!"he said making the flow dubbed Kotomi look like a fresh tomato.

"Kotomi, where are your parents?"

The girl looked down and her voice barely came out as a whisper

"I don't have any."

Naruto gave her a sad smile and rubbed her head affectionately, she leaned into his touch somewhat. He apologized for asking, Naruto paid the bill and retaking Kotomi's hand in his, they walked out of the shop and into the darkening sky. Naruto made a sharp turn as they finally got to what he was looking for. Kotomi raised her eyebrow at the large building and looked up at the blonde.

"This is an orphanage, this is where people who are...alone go to get families again."

She gave him a confused expression, Naruto had to suppress a chuckle at how cute it looked

"But why do I have to come here?"

Naruto tried his best to suppress a frown "Because this is where you can get a family again."

"But I want to stay with you.."

Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken, his eyes softened and he bent down to hug Kotomi. "Don't worry, I'll come visit you whenever I can. You'll see me everyday okay?"

Kotomi hugged back as she burrowed her head into his shoulder, Naruto broke apart the hug and caressed her hair affectionately

"I'll come see you tomorrow okay?"

Kotomi nodded as she sniffed trying to stop her tears from falling. Naruto gave a reassuring push and a small smile

"I'll see you soon Naruto-niisan."

Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken and in a good way this time. He felt a megawatt smile find its way to his face, I'll see you soon Kotomi!" he yelled back earning a smile from the girl as she walked into the orphanage leaving him outside. He pushed off the floor until he finally stood up on his feet. He tinged around slowly and started to make his way back to his home. He walked at a leisurely pace, the worry he had in the morning were all now washed away.

Kotomi...Naruto didn't know what it was about her, maybe her soft blue eyes or the fact that she looked to be lost and alone. But, he could sense her need for acknowledgement, her need for a family. He saw himself on Kotomi. And when she called him brother, it sent a wave of happiness over him. Finally knowing what it was like to be acknowledged, to be loved. He only spent one day with Kotomi, and he could sense that they were close. And will only get closer with time.

His smile never faded from his face as he reached his big home. He felt so giddy that he didn't hear the birthday party that was occurring in his house at the moment. He stepped into his house and his smile fell slowly. He could see his parents talking to other shinobi as Mito, Menma, and Natsumi were running around with their friends laughing happily. His arms fell limp at his sides, with his foot he gently closed the door. When no one looked his way he felt a grimace take over him. His heart rang with anger and sadness.

He quickly tried his best to mute the sounds of happiness reaching his ears as he took a few soft hesitant steps up to his room. Once he reached about the middle of the staircase he heard his father start to speak.

"Hello everyone! I want to thank you all for coming to our children's 7th birthday!" A round of applause and 'woos' broke out. Naruto looked down, his hair now shadowing his eyes. "So I would want to offer you guys some of the world famous Ichiraku ramen, but sadly my children some how ate all of it." he said with a sheepish smile as laughter erupted in the house.

"But I am very happy to announce that my youngest son Menma." he said motioning for his son who looked confused at being singled out. Naruto felt a sense of dread wash over him. "And I am very proud to announce that I am now naming my done Menma Namikaze the brand new Namikaze Clan head!"

Naruto felt his eyes widen as his heart best stopped momentarily.

"W-what.."

The sound of cheers and applause reached his ears, he could here his 'father' along with voices he couldn't recognize congratulate his brother. Naruto clenched his fists as hard than he felt his nails dig into his palm, making small droplets of bloods fall from his hand. Naruto lowered his head as he ran to his room making sure to slam his door on anger. Without even making it to the bed he fell to his knees. The dam holding back his tears broke making them flow like waterfalls. He felt his eyes start to burn as he felt the pain of betrayal and heartbreak. He threw his hands over his eyes as he sobbed quietly

"It's not fair..why me..kami why.."

He sobbed out as he tried to ignore all the pain he felt. His whole body hurt, his eyes burned as he tried to block out the sounds of laughter from beneath him. He moved his tear stained hands away from his eyes as the burning sensation went away. Unbeknownst to Naruto, his eyes were beginning to undergo a _slight_ change

'Cracks' were beginning to appear within the iris', slowly but surely giving them the appearance of shattered glass. The sclera was also starting to become a more silvery color as well.

He felt as if he was paralyzed as the tears wouldn't stop flowing from his eyes. His vision was starting to become much more blurry from his crying.

" _H-how can they…"_

Unconsciously, his his hands began to tighten into fists.

" _Kaa-san...Tou-san...WHY?!"_

Suddenly, he grabbed both sides of his head as a searing headache overtook him. The pain was searing, it felt like a thunderstorm was happening in his head. His eyes felt like tsunamis as his tears felt hot and painful. He felt his body suddenly relax, he fell to the ground, hitting the wooden floor with a soft thud, his arms scattering across the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell happened."

Naruto muttered as he looked back at reflection through the clear water. His eyes were still a little puffy, the redness under his eyelids looked almost permanent. He reached his free hand up as and rubbed the part under eyes. He had no idea what was happening, last time he looked in the mirror he swore his eyes were a bright blue. Now his iris looked what resembles shattered glass, his sclera also gained a bright silver tint. It freaked Naruto out, he could easily see his reflection in his eyes _through_ the water. It was like he was seeing two of himself through one pair of eyes.

On his supposed 'birthday', he remembered waking up with a searing headache. He didn't feel any different, he felt the same as he usually does. The only thing different was the way Kotomi looked at him. The day after his birthday he quickly left the house and made his way to the orphanage to see Kotomi. The plus side was, the color in her skin started came back and she finally got her own set of clothes. When seeing her he, instantly smiled. His past grief subsiding momentarily as he was close to Kotomi.

But today was the first day Kotomi mentioned anything to him about his sudden change of eyes. She took ahold of his blonde locks and forcing him down so she could meet his eyes. Naruto was shocked for a moment until she finally spoke,

"Why are your eyes broken?"

Once she said that alarm bells went off in his head. Naruto looked at Kotomi with a raised eyebrow and he looked into a store window to see what she was talking about. And that was when he saw it. The broken iris along with what looked like shards of glass. He could easily see the silver sclera shine off the store window. Without warning he quickly dropped Kotomi off back at the orphanage (much to her chagrin and protests), and made his way to his favorite training ground. Training ground 61.

And that's where he was now, looking at his own reflection with his puffy eyes. He was truly at a loss for words, he has never read anything about eyes that look like shattered glass. The only eye related techniques (that he knows of) were the Uchiha's Sharingan, the Hyuuga's byakugan, and the fabled rinnegan only to be seen with the Sage of Six Paths. Nothing ever mentioned eyes with a silver metallic lining and a shatters iris. It could be a bloodline, but the Uzumaki and the Namikaze don't a family history to have bloodlines. The closest thing there was the Uzumaki, with them having their chakra chain's yet that was still rare. And with the clan being almost extinct, it was even less likely.

A mutation perhaps? That seemed like the only answer to this question. But a mutation of what? Naruto doubts this is because he can control chakra chains. He heard stories of his mother, and her eyes never changed once she used her chains. The Namikaze? Less likely since his father was the only one of his kind before his offspring. So the only likely answer was a mutation of his own DNA. He channeled his chakra into his eyes and waited patiently for something to happen.

He frowned when nothing happened. His eyes stayed the same and there was no change whatsoever. He stopped his chakra flow and shook his head.

"What the hell is this!"

He yelled angrily as he punched the ground the ground. He was so frustrated, all the grief and confusion was starting to pile on top of him. And the second question, what exactly does this do? If channeling his own chakra didn't work then what did? Or maybe it held no special power at all. It could be a defect, or just a simple eye mutation with no real significance.

' _Damn it all. Can these eyes do anything?!'_

Naruto was starting to lose his patience, he scoffed and he pushed himself off the ground. He put his hands on his pockets and made his way back into the village streets. As he was walking through the streets he tried to push the thoughts of his new eyes into the back of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, the question of what they did would not leave his mind. He turned a corner as he finally reached his destination. He felt his eyes go wide as he saw his mother and siblings exiting the Ichiraku ramen stand. He quickly spun on his heel, but sadly it wasn't fast enough.

"Naruto-niisan?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the sound of that familiar voice and he turned his head to see his sister Mito, looking at him with a confused expression.

He tried his best to smile back at his sister, he raised a hand and waved slightly "Oh uhh. Hello there, Mito." he said awkwardly as Mito tilted her head "Naruto-niisan, why weren't you eating dinner with us?" she said and Naruto's expression darkened considerably. He avoided eye contact at all times, not wanting to show his eyes to his family. "I guess I slept in." he said bitterly as Menma looked at him with a smirk "Sleeping until 8? What a shinobi you're gonna turn out to he." Menma spat sarcastically as Natsumi smacked him slightly.

Meanwhile Kushina looked at her eldest son as her eyes went wide.

' _Wait...Naruto wasn't with us?'_

She thought as she tried to comprehend the situation.

"Naruto Nii-san, what's going on? You've been acting strange lately," said Natsumi.

"I'm fine. I've just been...training," Naruto responded as he his head away. This time Kushina looked at Naruto and widened her eyes, "Training? With who?" asked Kushina as she looked her son up and down. She doesn't remember ever buying him that black shirt he was wearing...

"Myself"

"By yourself? Why didn't you ask me or your father to help you?" she asked curiously.

"I've tried," Naruto muttered angrily as he felt his eyes start to darken

Luckily, Kushina didn't catch that.

"What was that?"

"Nothing forget it. Don't worry about me"

Naruto said as turned his head around and continued walking to his home. He scowled as he made his way home. He didn't want to deal with the grief of his family so soon.

His mother watched him walk away, as she looked at him in concern, as Mito and Natsumi looked at him in confusion. Menma on the other hand narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the back of his older brother. He shrugged it off, wanting to dwell on it later as he walked with his family.

 _ **( Time Skip - 1 Month )**_

"Oh my baby's first day at the shinobi academy! Oh I'm so proud of you guys~!"

"Ka-san..'

Mito muttered as her mother yelled happily as they walked through the streets of Konoha. The villagers were starting to snicker she could see the obvious blush Natsumi was now supporting. Kushina didn't stop as she started to pinch Menma's cheeks making him go red from anger and embarrassment. "Kaa-san!" Kushina smiled as she skipped down the streets swaying happily making her children blush.

No one noticed Naruto starting to trail behind them furthering the distance between the family. He watched his family laugh together as Natsumi three her arm around Menma smiling wide. Naruto felt another jolt of disgust pang through him. He woke up giddy, it was his first day of the academy to start his ninja career. And his family had to ruin his day once again. He of course, woke up late, found his family eating breakfast together, and them getting there very own kunai and shrunken set. When he asked if he got one, his father's eyes went wide, and he quickly said they made a special order for his own set.

Which means they forgot about him once again.

So here he was now, all previous excitement now all washed away, as he was going to start another year of neglect of training from his family. He needed to start and train harder then ever, he was already a year behind his siblings. He had a lot of catching up to do. He finally reached the academy in time to see his mother waving to his siblings as they entered the front doors. Naruto looked down as he walked past his yelling mother and into the doors without igniting a single word from her

He made his way to his classroom, and once he entered he saw a room jam packed full of shinobi hopefuls. No one acknowledged him as he walked in, they were all to interested on his siblings to even spare him a glance. He made his way to the back of the class, avoiding the incoming kids to on the seat against the wall.

Not even 5 minutes later a tall man with a pineapple haircut walked in the door, once by one the students started to quiet down. The man made his way to the center of the class and gave the cakes a huge smile

"Hello everyone and welcome to the Konoha Shinobi Academy! This is where we will be for the next 6 years in hopes to make all of you shinobis of Konoha no Sato!" he said getting cheers from the children and moans of despair for being her for so long. He quickly explained the class rules and wasted no time on starting roll, wanting every kid to be here in the first day.

"Sakura Haruno"

"Here"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Here"

Girls started to giggle to themselves as they takes about the lone Uchiha in the class

"Kai Kugen"

"Here!"

"Lucern Yui"

"Over here!"

"Satoru Kaza"

"Present sensei!"

"Izumi Nitashi"

"Here"

"Mito Namikaze"

The class went dead silent as the eldest female Namikaze sibling tossed her hand, "Here" The class broke out into whispers as the Hokage's children were in their class! "Natsumi Namikaze."

"Right here!" she said happily making the class laugh as she gave a huge smile at her sensei. The sensei smiled nervously, not everyday you meet the kids of the Hokage "Menma Namikaze."

"Here."

The girls started to squeal again as they giggled and pointed to the attractive Namikaze child. Menma crossed his arms cooly and gave a nod to his sensei.

"And last but not least, Naruto….Namikaze?"

The class started to mumble to each other, they thought there were only 3 Namikaze children?

"Here"

The class turned around to meet what looked like a mini Yondaime, the spiky blonde hair was a dead give away the flash started to gossip already once his name was said, Naruto leaned his head down trying to hide his shattered eyes. The class quickly quieted down letting the first lecture take place.

Naruto frowned, this is what the first day was like? Explaining what a shinobi uses chakra for? Boring. He already read about all this year's before. So he let his thought start to wander.

His eyes, he still didn't know what exactly they did or what power they contained. He researched for a whole month wanting to find any information he could revolving around his shattered eyes. Sadly, the dots didn't connect and he was still at a complete loss. It was starting to frustrated him, even after all the training he did for the month he made no progress on what he thinks his eyes could possible do. Naruto broke his train of thought as he felt someone tap his left shoulder, Naruto tilted his head to the side seeing one black eye and one blue looking at him in confusion.

"Hey are you okay? You looked like you were about to pass out?" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the kid, the kid had jet black hair as it fell into the middle of his face face going in between his multi colored eyes. Naruto gave the boy a nod, "I'm fine"

The kid frowned at the vague answer, "Hey my names Satoru, and your Naruto right?"

The now dubbed Satoru said as he extended his hand out and gave Naruto a huge smile. Now this was new to Naruto, in his 7 years of life he never came across someone who actually came up to him, and the first time anyone wanted to start a conversation. Naruto took Satoru hand into his

"Uhhh yeah."

Satoru smiled brightly, his back hair now falling into his eyes. Satoru scooted closer to him as he pointed at the girl across from him "That girl over is Izumi, she is cold and somewhat mean." he said with a chuckle "We've been friends since we entered the orphanage. I've been trying to make her gain more friends over time, but she's to mean." he said with a frown, but he looked backed At Naruto and smirked "But you seem nice enough to break her shell!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow again, he looked to where he was pointing and saw a girl about there age with long white with the ends being a soft blue. She had icy pale eyes with a hue of white, she had some bangs falling into her eyes that were a light blue as well.

"Hey what's going on with your eyes?"

Naruto felt his eyes go wide as he looked down from Satoru avoiding eye contact. Satoru laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek, apparently it was a touchy subject for the blonde "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have asked so out of the blue. Here I'll tell you a secret!" he whispered as he leaned closer to Naruto. Naruto looked back at Satoru avoiding eye contact once again. Satoru pointed to his multi colored eyes

"I have a lighting based bloodline, so as a result my one black eye changed into a bright blue. Not sure why but it happened."

Naruto snapped his head up as his broken iris locked with the multi colored eyes of Satoru. "You have a bloodline?" Naruto said frantically as Satoru nodded hesitantly. He wasn't expecting a reaction like this from the blonde. Satoru nodded anyway "Yeah, it's a very strong lighting affinity. I'm not completely sure how advanced it is yet." he said scratching his cheek again. Naruto felt a weight get lifted off his shoulders. He wasn't the only with a new undefinable bloodline. "How did you figure out what yours did?" Naruto asked

Satoru went silent for a few minutes and crossed his arms. He looked up slightly and snapped his fingers "I don't remember." Naruto frowned "But" Naruto's ears perked up as Satoru gave him a devilish smirk "Izumi also has a bloodline. And she's like super smart so she could probably help you"

Naruto sent a glare at Satoru, "You just want me to help her be more social"

"It's a win win isn't it?"

Satoru said chuckling as he gave Naruto a smirk. Naruto felt himself smile as well

"Naruto! Satoru!"

Both kids snapped their heads up to see the furious gaze of their teacher, "I would advise you both to stop your talking! This is only the first day of class, you don't want a bad track record already!"

Naruto nodded as Satoru groaned, both muttered an apology as he went back to teaching. Satoru turned his head and gave Naruto a grin, Naruto felt his meld grinning along with Satoru. Satoru brought his hand up and clenched it into a fist and sent it Naruto's way. Naruto felt his grin grow even wider, he lifted up his arm and connected his fist with Satoru's.

Things were already looking better


	3. Chapter 3

_**( Time Skip - 3 years, Naruto is 10 )**_

"So how's the training going?"

Naruto raised his eyes as he looked up to see the excited eyes of his friend Satoru. Naruto gave a sigh. While he was seated on the forest floor, he pushed off the trunk he was leaning against and pulled himself up. He locked eyes with the slightly shorter boy in front of him, and pointed to his cracked eyes

"I have gotten nowhere."

Satoru frowned

"Really? It's been like 3 years! How is this possible!?"

Naruto shook his head "I'm not sure, I've been doing everything Izumi has told me to do. Channeling chakra to me eyes and all my coils. Pushing my body to my limit in hopes to awaken something. I've been working on my chakra control everyday, and even trying enhance my body with chakra."

After he first met Satoru he was quickly introduced to his friend Izumi Nitashi. As Satoru said, she was cold and somewhat mean to most people. She was one of the only females in class that didn't have an infatuation with either Sasuke Uchiha, or Menma Namikaze. He tried his best to be polite, he wasn't one for first impressions since Satoru was his only friend. Luckily, as soon as Satoru mentioned Naruto's unidentifiable bloodline she was quick to jump the gun and offer to help.

And that brings us here

Even after 3 years he made as little as zero percent progress on his bloodline. Izumi has given him instructions and ways that would at least give him a hint to awaken it.

Everything failed, over and over again they just continued to fail.

He trained with Satoru and Izumi everyday after school. Sometimes bringing Kotomi along since Naruto didn't like to leave her alone for to long. Thankfully after everyday the grief of his family started to disappear. Satoru, Izumi, and Kotomi all helped him overcome his sadness and he finally started to move past it. Focusing all his time and attention on his bloodline and his friends.

"BUT HOW! WE HAVEN'T FIGURED ANYTHING OUT!"

"Baka you haven't even helped."

Satoru and Naruto looked to the side seeing Izumi walk through the bushes and into the clearing with her arms crossed. She gave a chilling glare to her first friend "You have only been here, you were born with your bloodline already activated."

Satoru pouted as he crossed his arms and looked away. A small blush staining his cheeks.

"And if you stopped drooling over that Hyuuga girl in our class maybe you could help."

Izumi felt herself chuckle as the words escaped Naruto's mouth. Satoru jumped to his feet and pointed dramatically at Naruto. Naruto's face remained passive as Satoru looked like a ripe tomato at this point.

"Here name is Hinata! And I don't drool over her! I don't even like her!"

Naruto felt a smirk come to his face as he rolled his eyes, He saw Izumi try and hold back her laughter as Naruto teased Satoru. Satoru stomped the ground angrily "I don't! You have to believe me!"

He yelled as he swung his arms wildly, at that moment Satoru's chakra started to fluctuate from the embarrassment. His chakra flared to life making a bolt of lightning shoot out from his hands. Izumi and Naruto's eyes went wide as the soft blue bolt came flying off directly at our favorite blonde. Izumi, while she was too far from Naruto. She tackled Satoru, in hopes to at least change the trajectory of the bolt at least a little. Naruto felt his body freeze up, for a split second his eyes quickly scanned over Satoru's body. Time seemed to slow down as Naruto tilted his head making the jutsu fly by him, missing my mere inches. A small explosion was heard as the jutsu impacted with a tree in the near distance. Naruto's eyes stayed wide in shock as the bolt missed him by a hair.

Izumi got up from her position. She hoped that Naruto wasn't nailed by Satoru. She looked at Naruto and sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami you weren't hit by that. I thought that-" she stopped abruptly as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry I'm so-so-soooo-sorry! I swear I didn't mean to it's just that my bloodline isn't fully controlled yet! Please I didn't me-Woah"

Satoru quickly came to a stop as he stood next to Izumi with his eyes wide as saucers.

"Y-your eyes!" Izumi exclaimed as she shakily pointed upwards. Satoru became silent, not trusting his voice at the moment.

"There p-put t-together!"

Naruto snapped his head up, his broken iris was now completely reformed and now had the visual of a full complete mirror. His silver sclera gave a soft shine as Izumi and Satoru could clearly see their reflection within his eyes. Naruto felt his chakra started to fluctuate as he looked eyes with Satoru. He raised his hand abruptly as Satoru's previous bolt formed in Naruto's hand and shot off and impacted into the nearest tree to them. Another explosion went off, the wind from the explosion started to pick up making their clothes start to flutter.

Izumi and Satoru looked at Naruto in shock, Naruto kept his eyes wide as he lowered his hand. He flipped his hand over as he examined it carefully. "That was-"

"That was my Jutsu. H-how did y-you do t-that."

"His bloodline…"

Naruto and Satoru shifted their attention back to the only female. Izumi took a few hesitant steps towards Naruto. Naruto didn't move, he was in too much shock. "What do you mean?" Naruto spoke up this time, barely above a whisper

Izumi leaned in as she got closer to his eyes. She saw herself perfectly within his " _mirrors_ "

"His bloodline. I think we figured it out. He was able to replicate what you did Satoru. I can't say the speed or power was perfect or as strong as yours, but it seemed almost identical." She watched as his iris cracked upwards and finally shattering, returning to the 'natural' cracked state.

"So what does that mean? Are you saying he was able to _copy my_ Jutsu?"

Satoru said walking up to Izumi. Naruto watched at Izumi gave a nod

"I do, his eyes represent a mirror. A reflection maybe, he was able to fully replicate what you were able to do Satoru."

Naruto tore his eyes away from his hands and looked over to the decisive expression Izumi held. He couldn't believe he was hearing, "But how is this possible?"

Izumi snorted

"Anything is possible. The Uchiha have a doujutsu that can copy Jutsus, cast a genjutsu with just a single glance, and will even increases their speed. Need I say more?"

Naruto shook his head, he looked back at his hands. He felt his muscles start to tense up. He lifted his hand again "But isn't it Satoru's Justus a bloodline? Even the sharingan can't copy bloodlines."

Izumi crossed her arms at that, her eyes closed shut as she racked her brain. "Well did you see anything when you copied it?" Naruto and Izumi both turned their heads to meet Satoru. The black haired boy felt himself sweat a little under the intense gaze of his friends "I-i mean the sharingan has to at least watch the jutsu to copy it. Granted they need to watch the hand seals. But you didn't need to see hand signs to copy it."

Izumi looked at Satoru in surprise "He's right, you would have to at least see something."

Naruto shook his head, he felt a massive headache start to come on.

"I barely remember. All I saw was his chakra, how it flowed, where it went, and how much he channeled…"

Izumi snapped her fingers, her eyes shining with delight "That's it!" she said loudly making both boys jump slightly in surprise. She quickly pointed at Satoru "When you threw your little tantrum, your chakra fluctuated making you perform your small jutsu." She shifted her direction until she was pointing at Naruto "Once he performed his Jutsu, your eyes reformed, becoming a full mirror. You were able to see Satoru's chakra, where it went, and how it worked. You were able to **replicate** exactly what he did, like a reflection!"

She exclaimed with glee making her two friends go wide eyed. Naruto momentarily forgot about his shock and his new revelation and subconsciously pushed it back. Satoru was quick to congratulate him by tackling him into a hug. Naruto felt himself smile wide, as Izumi gave him a high five. Naruto forget about all the pain he experienced in his young life, he looked at this like a turning point for him. That he was finally past his grief and anger. He could accomplish anything, as long as he had his friends with him.

"You know I wasn't really throwing a tantrum…"

"Oh yeah you were."

 _ **( Scene break )**_

"Okay class is dismiss-!"

Irkua couldn't get his sentence out when children already started to run out of his room in bunches. Iruka frowned somewhat, he didn't think he lectures were that boring. And teaching the new first years of the academy was always the worst. Only the slower people remained in class as he started to pack up his things. He did have grading to do after all.

"Hello Iruka?"

Iruka raised an eyebrow and he turned his head to see a tall man with spiky blonde hair. His eyes went wide "Hokage-sama!" he squeaked out as he dropped the papers in his hands and almost slipped on the floor. Minato laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head "Sorry to scare you Iruka"

Iruka nodded with a small blush, he bent down to pick his papers up "It's fine Hokage-sama, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually yes, I wanted to know how my children were doing in class."

Iruka nodded, it made sense after all. It's not the first request from a parent to see how their children were faring after all. Iruka grabbed a lone folder on his desk and flipped it open. "Ah yes, Menma is tied with Sasuke Uchiha for rookie of the year, their grades are about even. Luckily enough, there doesn't seem to he a rivalry between them. He excels at ninjutsu and taijutsu, Sasuke can barely keep up." Minato smirked at that, he knew the training was coming in handy. Menma was slowly becoming a strong shinobi, and still so young he had more time to advance and become stronger.

"Mito is considered top kunoichi, her grades are second to none and has perfect test scores. She seems physically weaker than her sister Natsumi, but makes up for it in her intellect and her cunning mind. Natsumi while she is smart, is very rash and usually doesn't think before doing. She's been improving in the past year, her ninjutsu is top between all the females and even better than most males." Minato laughed at that, he did know about Natsumi's very rash way of thinking. He considered her the brawler of the Namikaze siblings, while Menma was overall stronger and bulkier, Mito was the intellect, she thought ahead and while less vocal, she was still strong in her own right. Minato smiled happily "Thank you Ir-"

"Naruto on the other hand is a different story"

Minato felt his eyes go wide and he looked at Iruka in shock. His finger slumped down and his mind seemingly broke down _"N-naruto?"_

"Naruto is at the bottom of his class, he scored the bare minimum on almost every test score, his shrunken and kunai throwing is about a little under average. He seems to drift off during class a lot. If he isn't drifting off he usually sits with his hands over his eyes and talking to another boy named Satoru. His Jutsu scores, while still passing are at the lowest in the class. He usually losses taijutsu spares pretty quickly. His ninjutsu is again, the worst in the class."

Minato stood there with his eyes wide, and his body frozen in shock. He barely registered what Iruka said describing Naruto's school life. "T-thank you Iruka. I have to go now thank you." he said quickly leaving the room in only a yellow flash. Iruka faltered at the speed, he swears he would never get used to that...

Not even a second later Minato appeared in his office and already seated in his chair. His forehead started to sweat and a weight felt like it was thrown at Minato. He racked his brain around, trying to pinpoint anything he could about his son Naruto.

" _My son Naruto?"_

Even those words felt foreign to him. He tried to remember even the smallest details. He couldn't remember his favorite color, what his favorite food is, or even his friends. He moved some of his files around, he felt his guilt increase tenfold

" _Menma, Menma, Menma, Natsumi, Mito, Mito, Natsumi, Mito, Mito, Natsumi,_

 _MenmaMitoMitoMenmaMitoNatsumiNatsumiMitoNatsumiMenma Oh my kami-sama!"_

He jumped up from his chair, kicking it back as he went through file after file, not one belonged to Naruto. He pushed past all the files, even knocking some of his pictures and files over onto the floor. He felt his eyes start to gloss over as he frantically looked for any thy regarding his child.

"Hey Minato how ar...are you okay?"

Minato snapped his head over to his now open window. In another flash he appeared in front of the holder of the voice, he grabbed the color of the shirt and brought it close to his face "Jiraiya-sensei I can't find anything!" The now identified Jiraiya raised his eyebrow at the distraught Hokage.

"Minato what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I can't find anything! Nothing is here, nothing at all!" Minato said as he flashed back to his desk. Jiraiya eyed the frantic Hokage with concern, "Minato, what's this about?" The Sannin asked as he took a few steps towards the blonde man. Jiraiya quickie scanned all the files Minato was looking at and raised an eyebrow

"Sensei I can't find anything on Naruto!"

Jiraiya watched the frantic Hokage run around his office. He felt his head tilt slightly "Naruto? What about him?"

Minato looked at his sensei

"Nothing. I can't find anything, I can't remember anything. Look!"

Jiraiya flinched back as Minato shoved what looked like a picture frame towards him.

"Look even this family photo doesn't even have Naruto!"

"Yes I can see that. Barely of course."

Jiraiya said as he pushed the picture back as it was only inches away from his face. "I don't even remember training him! I don't even remember him asking!"

"Minato I don't see the big problem here. Menma, Mito, and Natsumi all hold 3 tails of the Kyuubi's chakra. Of course we need to focus more attention onto them."

"Well yeah but-!"

"And if he never asked for training than that's his fault. He doesn't have any of the Kyuubi's chakra, he doesn't have anything about him really." Jiraiya said making Minato go wide eyed. The white haired Sennin put his hand on his student's shoulder and offered a reassuring smile "We have to teach the kids how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. When Naruto is ready I'm sure he will come and ask you for anything he wants. He is just a kid."

Minato looked down, "That's my point Jiraiya-sensei, he is just a kid. I can't- I did leave him alone. Me and Kushina both." He said as his hair started to shadow his face. He clenched his fists "What kind of father would I he if I left him alone for even longer."

Minato said making the room go silent. Minato didn't dare to look up, he didn't want his sensei to see him in a state like this. He felt Jiraiya squeeze his shoulder.

"Minato your kids need to control their power. The Akatsuki are planning to move in 2 years. Maybe even earlier if they so please. My informative is doing all they can in giving me information. So please, for the sake of your children and even the world, we need to focus on the important people here, the Jinchuuriki."

Minato inwardly flinched at that. He couldn't jutsu neglect his son line that!

" _But I already have for the last few years…"_

" _And Menma now has the clan head spot…"_

Would Naruto even let him try and bring him back into the family? All those years of being alone, would he want to? Or would he be even more angry. And Jiraiya was right, Naruto didn't hold any of the Kyuubi, so the attention would automatically go to the kids who are the current jinchuuriki. And it's not like he can't make a shadow clones to check up on Naruto. Maybe he could train both at the same time? What he found from Iruka his other three children were more advanced and faster learners.

" _Maybe it's for the best?"_

He didn't know the answer yet, he wasn't sure if he wanted the answer. Would Naruto hate him? Would Kushina? His other kids?

Now he really didn't want the answer.

Jiraiya sighed softly and reached into his pockets and handed a file to the blonde Hokage. "This is all the information I have regarding the Akatsuki. The last few pages are suggestions for how to control the Kyuubi's chakra." Minato nodded as he reached out and grabbed the file from his sensei. He felt Jiraiya's hand leave his shoulder and the soft footsteps get further away. He looked up slightly to see Jiraiya on the window sill looking him dead in the eye.

"You're doing the right thing Minato. Even if you think your not, you are. Nothing bad wIll happen and I promise you that."

Seconds later Jiraiya was gone only leaving a small pile of leaves and a soft gust a wind. Minato stood there alone, he tossed the file Jiraiya gave him. He leaned back and fell into his chair. His usual spiky blonde hair now started to fall into his eyes.

" _Is it really the best thing to do?"_

He thought as an anbu came into the room.

"Hokage-sama, a council meeting it starting in 10 minutes."

Minato frowned, he gave a small nod to the anbu "Thank you Bear. You can leave now."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

He stood up from his chair and in a yellow flash he vanished from sight leaving his office now empty.

" _Was Jiraiya right? Is this the best thing to do?"_


	4. Chapter 4

The sun started to rise on a early Monday morning. The rays of light shined down on Konoha no Sato making the sky a pleasant hue of orange. A soft breeze started to form blowing the trees making leaves start to fall into the village. Dawn came making shinobi visible as they jumped on rooftops around the village. It was still early, but for Minato Namikaze it was just another day of paperwork to get done as fast as possible. Minato sat in his office chair as he put another document on top of the huge pile he already had. While it felt like any old day of being the village leader, it was far from the truth. Not even a week later was it that he found out about his 'son' Naruto and his horrendous performance in the academy. His talk with Jiraiya was still fresh in his head, it never left as it dripped with guilt and regret. He stamped another page subconsciously as his eyes shined like the morning sun; only with different emotions.

He thought the talk with his wife, Kushina would maybe push him in the direction he thought was right.

 _ **( Flashback )**_

"Kushina-chan I need to talk with you."

Kushina raised her eyebrows at her husband. She was laying in her bed when Minato came in with a Solemn expression. Her expression softened as she shifted her body so she was sitting straight up. "Minato-kun what's wrong? Did something happen?"

She said making Minato inwardly flinch, he kept his distance as he looked around the room avoiding eye contact. It also wasn't helping she was wearing a practically see through nightgown…

"So I had a talk with Jiraiya-sensei a few days ago. Apparently the Akatsuki are planning to move in 2 years." he said making her gasp

"So they are finally going to come after the kids?"

Minato shook his head, "I'm not sure yet, but most likely it will happen soon."

Kushina's eyes fell suddenly, the idea of her three kids getting captured hurt her greatly. "I guess we just have to up their training even further then. They need to be strong enough to control the Kyuubi. We can't always be there."

Minato felt himself frown,while it was what he wanted to hear. He couldn't get rid of how close it sounded to Jiraiya, almost verbatim. "What about Naruto?" he said quietly as it came out barely above a whisper. The room fell deathly silent as Kushina looked at her husband in shock.

"Naruto? What about him?"

Minato felt himself waver slightly, his mind flashed back to his talk with Jiraiya. He tilted his head down, he never looked to meet her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to do it

"Yeah, we haven't been training him like we've been training the others. I was thinking of starting his training right away."

Kushina gave a nod and waved her hand, she gave her husband a smile "Of course we will start his training. Soon."

Minato felt a smile come to his face, he felt his resolve start to awaken. He was happy that Kushina was taking this more seriously than Jiraiya. Minato felt somewhat relieved at her answer. It was a short answer, but It strengthened his resolve by a small amount.

"But of course we can't waste ALL our time on Naruto. We need the kids to learn how to control the Kyuubi's chakra. We don't want them to rely on it, but we need to make sure they are strong enough for anything."

Minato felt his spine stiffen and his eyes went wide.

Silence engulfed the room. Minato felt his previous smile fall slowly. His hand trailed across the deep mahogany adorned nightstand that was mere inches away from his bed. Minato glanced over at his wife, his lips felt dry, like they haven't had the luxury of water in years. Minato pressed his lips together but gave a response "How could we not focus on Naruto? He's our eldest son Kushina."

Said women gave a grimace as she studied her husband's face. She tilted her head trying to focus on the emotion that has overtaken Minato at this moment. Her eyes narrowed, Looking at him in wonder "I didn't say we aren't going to focus on him honey. It's just the other kids are a much higher priority is all. Menma is the can head, and Mito and Natsumi are already progressing faster than we did at their age, as is Menma"

Minato's hand drifted off the nightstand as it fell limp to his side. His eyes glazed over with an unknown emotion. Minato's eyes trailed the green and orange leaves as they blew from a sudden gust of wind.

" _That's true, Menma was named the clan head only a few years ago."_

He watched the leaves lose momentum and some began to branch out and started to fall back to the ground. He heard a small rustle behind him and suddenly felt two large mounds against his back. Two arms snaked themselves around his waist. Minato turned his head to see his wife's lips quirk up.

Her small smile slowly turned into a seductive grin "Don't worry about it Minato-kun. The kids will get even stronger under our tutelage along with the academy's. And Naruto will also start his training. He just needs to wait a little longer for the other kids to control their power." She whispered making Minato shiver from her warm breath. Minato looked down and he felt Kushina pull him back.

"Now get to bed. It's time to relieve some of that stress." She said with a grin as she quickly went between the Hokage's now open legs. Minato while he was shocked at his wife's sudden intimacy, he just couldn't get the words of Jiraiya and Kushina out of his mind. It seemed the best option was to push back training for his son Naruto a little further.

" _Well I guess Naruto can wait a little longer to start his training."_

He deducted as his previous resolve started to crumble away into pieces. But that won't stop him from trying to bond with his son. Even if it has been a while, he would need to start-

"AHhha" he growled out as his wife sent a smirk over to him

Now isn't a good time to think of this

 _ **( Flashback Over )**_

Minato grimaced as he thought about his talk. He ran a hand threw his hair and leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling above. While it wasn't exactly what he was hoping for, Minato figured that it was the best course of action to take under the sudden circumstances. The Akatsuki were planning to move and capture jinchuuriki, he has to think as a Hokage, He couldn't let his personal affairs interfere with the safety of the world while it is at stake.

He hopes that he wouldn't come to regret that decision later on.

 _ **(Time Skip - 3 years, Naruto is 13)**_

"Welcome class as you know today is the genin entrance exam! I would advise all of you to try your hardest and hopefully become ninja of Konoha no Sato."

A loud roar applause broke out in the classroom as cheers and laughter rang through the classroom making it shake slightly.

"WOOOOO FUCK YEAH LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

Satoru yelled happily. His hands were cupped in front of his mouth making his scream come out louder than what it usually was

"YEAH LET'S-Ahh!"

Satoru winced back as he saw a mop of blonde hair jabbing him in the side of his stomach. The black haired boy hunched over as he fell fast first on the desk in front of him. Satoru opened his eyes to see his long time friend Naruto Namikaze looking at him. Satoru gave an awkward smile as he shifted his body and offered his friend a small wave of his hand

"Hey Naruto."

"Its our last day here. Must you make a scene?"

Satoru picked himself up as he now sat cross legged on the desk. He scratched his cheek and gave another smile "I'm just excited is all. I bet Izumi is even more excited."

Naruto have him a deadpanned expression as he motioned for the girl as she was silent reading an orange book.

"Doubtful."

Satoru gave an embarrassed smile as he was out yelled by the sound of screaming girls. They all turned their heads to the side to see the "Prince of Konoha", Menma Namikaze walk through the doors along with the "Princess of Konoha", Mito and Natsumi Namikaze. Menma was wearing a soft purple open coat with a tight all undershirt with loose fitting pants and ninja sandals. Natsumi was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a skirt and stockings that went up to her mid thigh. Mito was wearing a black battle dress with a pair of black shirts underneath and semi tight anbu pants to put together the outfit.

The female busted into blushes as they started to point and whisper happily to another. The boys meanwhile were looking at the two twins. The look of lust was easy to see gave off a disgusting aura that now tainted the room.

It wasn't long that they took the seats that the school day finally began. Naruto pushed Satoru off the desk as he fell back into his chair at the back of the class.

Iruka quickly called role hoping all the kids were here today. Not long after they all migrated outside for the throwing and accuracy portion of the exam. Naruto gave out a long sigh as he listened to his teacher continue to talk. He explained that a passing grade was to score a 6/10. Even though most of the civilians scored a 4/10 on the kunai and shuriken test the best, being a pink haired civilian by the name of Sakura Haruno who got a 5/10. The clan heads children having being trained, scored around a 8/10 and 9/10. Izumi and Satoru were the only two not related to a particular clan to score an 9/10 on this portion.

Menma, Natsumi, and Mito all scored an easy 10/10 getting cheers from the whole class and their respective fan groups. The last two students were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Namikaze. Sasuke walked up and perfectly scored a 10/10. Sasuke strode smugly past the people, who failed ignoring the cheers from his fan girls, and looked on smugly to the Hokage's children. He picked eyes with Naruto and gave a smug smirk. As he did for the other 3.

Naruto put his hands in his pockets as he walked over to the center wearing orders.

"Ok you need a 6/10 to pass, good luck." Iruka said and Naruto nodded and picked up his kunai, and shuriken and threw them all simultaneously.

"Well you got a 6/10 that's a passing grade." Iruka said as he gave the young boy a smile. Naruto blocked the snickers he heard from his fellow classmates as he stood next to his two friends gave him a thumbs up. He ignored the disappointed looks from his sister and the smug smirk sent his way from Menma.

After the throwing portion they all made their way back inside for the written portion.

The written test went by fast as the time limit of the test was only an hour long. With Naruto only getting a 61, 1 mark above the score needed to pass. With all the clan heads scoring over 90% and the few actually getting a 100%.

Since the written test was over Iruka and Mizuki now started the last part of the tests. The Jutsu test, this was to see if they knew the Academy 3 which consisted of the Henge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and Bunshin no Jutsu. One by one people went in and out of the examination room, some with a forehead protector on, while some exited without one. Naruto saw his friends and siblings walk out happily at finally obtaining a headband.

"Naruto Namikaze"

Iruka called and Naruto got up silently as he walked down the rows of desks he heard the occasional whispers

"Hey isn't he the Hokage's son?"

"Tsk a Hokage's son a dead last. What a joke."

"Ha, dobe will probably fail."

Naruto ignored them as usual and walked into the room where Iruka was in with a line of new Konoha forehead protectors sitting on his desk. "Okay Naruto you know the drill" Iruka said and Naruto nodded and proceeded to do the academy 3 He did them slowly making sure to do the necessary hand seals.

"Well congrats Naruto." Iruka said happily as he handed Naruto a brand-new Konoha headband.

Naruto grabbed the headband. He walked outside not even bothering to the it around his forehead at this moment. As he walked out he was met with shock from many of the students. He walked back his desk and took a seat as he felt an arm wrap itself around his shoulder

"You don't seem to happy to be here."

Naruto turned his head to see Izumi only a few inches from him with a raised eyebrow. Naruto gave a shrug as he turned back to the front of the class "I'm just happy we are finally leaving this place. It's been more of a burden than a pleasure."

Izumi nodded at that as she pointed to the swinging leg of Satoru. Naruto watched as the black haired boy held up his head on his open palms looking off with a dreamy expression.

Naruto grunted

"I swear he seems like a brainwashed fangirl"

Naruto said making Izumi snicker as Satoru sent him a glare. His blue eye narrowing at Naruto "I am not a fangirl, OR a fanboy."

Izumi rolled her eyes as she retracted her arm from around Naruto and crossed them together. Naruto gave a smirk as looked up making his eyes shine off the bright blueshine one of his friends "You know you could try and talk to Hinata. She may be why but she's friendly."

Satoru broke out into a blush as he shook his head frantically. He slumped down into his chair as he covered his face "N-no I can't. I've tried and i and up just making a fool of myself." he said somberly aa Naruto smiled at his friend. Izumi gave a small chuckle as she flicked Satoru on the back if the head. He jumped up and sent a glare at his only female friend

"It would be funny to see who would faint first if you guys actually had a conversation!"

Satoru blushed again as he turned away not wanting to meet his friends happy smiles.

Naruto gave a smile and he saw the last student come out of the examination room. Naruto raised an eyebrow, as Iruka came out about 30 minutes later.

"Okay class we are doing something new this year. All of you that graduated today all be receiving your jounin sensei today instead in in a week. The Hokage and I agreed and paired all of you guys up perfectly on how your test scores ended up. There's no point in waiting a week when it's all figured out right?"

He said jokingly as he laughed to himself as he didn't receive any laughter from the children. He sweatdropped slightly and laughed a bit out of sheer awkwardness. It seems they were to excited to laugh at his joke. Iruka have a sigh as he flipped a page over

"Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai." a loud screech broke out into the classroom as a pink haired girl jumped to her feet screeching loudly yelling about her love for the lone Uchiha survivor. Sai only gave a small smile as Sasuke grunted and looked out the window directly to his right.

"Team 8 will be Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyūga." all the clan heads kids nodded happily as Kiba fist pumped in the air with his dog Akamaru yipping happily on his master's head.

"Team 9 is still on circulation from last year. So team 10 will he Shikamaru Nara, Chōji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka." the blonde haired girl gave a half smile as her two new teammates were to busy eating and sleeping.

"Team 11 will consist of Menma Namikaze, Mito Namikaze, and Natsumi Namikaze."

That didn't surprise anyone in the class. The Namikaze siblings smiled happily together as the class mumbled about how lucky they were to be together.

"And finally team 12 will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Satoru Kaza, and Izumi Nitashi." Satoru gave a huge smile as he threw his arm around Naruto's shoulder as his other arm was around Izumi.

Iruka looked up from his papers and gave the graduates a smile "Your jounin sensei will be here soon. I want to congratulate each and every one again for becoming genin of Konoha no Sato." he said happily getting cheers from the graduating kids. Iruka soon left the classroom leaving the children alone to await for their new sensei.

Satoru with his arm still around his two friends looked over at Naruto and gave a sideways grin "It looks like you called the team's Naruto." Naruto only shrugged as he looked over to his friend"It was obvious."

Izumi rolled her eyes and threw her hands over her head making herself more comfortable "I agree. It was an easy prediction with you graduated today."

The room fell as 4 people walked in the classroom. All had different body builds with 2 being male and the other 2 being female. The students all widened their eyes, it wasn't everyday that 4 powerful jounin (to the kids at least) gather together in a room. The first man walked forward, he was wearing a standard jounin vest. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and has a beard with dark black hair.

"Team 10 you-"

"TEAM 8 GET READY FOR HELL!"

A purple haired lady yelled as she pushed the taller man away and gave a sickening sweet smile over to the members of her team. "Once i'm done training you guys you are going to wish you were dead!" she said a little to happy as she grabbed the now pale kids and shunshined out of the room leaving a room full of speechless students and sighing jounin.

The bearded man have a sigh "I'm sorry for my comrade Anko. She's….different, anyway my name is Asuma Sarutobi and team 10 you're with me." he said with a somewhat smile making his genin less tense. Ino kicked the sleeping Shikamaru making him jump up and they all left the room together.

A different man came up this time, he has a weird metal plate on his head and again wore standard jounin attire

"My name is Yamato, team 11 you are with me." he said with little to no emotion making the rest if the class gasp. This man was taking the time as sensei for the Hokage's kids? The 3 Namikaze children got up from there chair and made their way to there sensei.

"Hey Yamato long time no see huh?" Natsumi said happily as the taller man smiled down at the young girl "It has only been 2 days Natsumi-sama." he said with a chuckle as the 3 kids smirked at there sensei leaving the room.

The last sensei in the room was wearing a red looking battle dress with bandages and a fishnet shirt underneath. She had mid length black hair and exotic ruby red eyes making them shine.

"My name is Kurenai Yuhi, team 12 follow me."

Satoru gave a huge smile to his sensei and he jumped up from his chair making sure to grab Naruto and Izumi's hand before running to their sensei. Naruto and Izumi looked slightly bored as Satoru gave a huge smile.

Kurenai gave the kids a smile as they the room together. Kurenai stopped momentarily and looked back at the 3 remaining students in class with pity

"Gomen but your sensei will be here in about 2 hours. He has a tendency to be ridiculously late for anything." She said making Sakura screech loudly and Sasuke to glare at her.

And Sai just….smiled

 _ **( Scene Break - Training ground 12 )**_

Kurenai stood in front of her three new genin and she honestly couldn't believe who she was given. She was now in charge of 2 supposedly clanless children ( to everyone else if course) and the Hokage's oldest child! She looked as the black haired boy could barely control his excitement as the lone female stood patiently awaiting orders. She averted her eyes to the Hokage's child seeing him lay tiredly on the trunk of a tree.

Kurenai sweatdropped slightly, she would have never expected the oldest son of a Kage to have such a laid back manner.

"Well why don't we get to know another. My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like my friends genjutsu, and dango. I dislike rapists, merciless killers and people who say genjutsu is useless. And my dream is to become the world's best genjutsu user. Now Izumi what about you?" she said offering a small smile to the lone female.

Izumi gave a small smile back "My name is Izumi Nitashi, I like the cold and snow and eating popsicles. I hate child heaters, rapists and overall hot weather. My dream, my dream is to one day join anbu and become a captain." She said smoothly as Kurenai gave her a warm look. Her eyes shifted to the bouncing black haired male. She molded her head at him

"My name is Satoru Kaza!I like thunderstorms and seafood! I enjoy training and being out in the rain! I dislike everything you guys do and my dream is to becoming stronger than all the Kage!" he said with a goofy smile making Kurenai chuckle slightly. She tilted her head to Naruto and motioned for him to speak. Naruto never looked her in the eyes as he spoke "My name is Naruto...Namikaze, I enjoy training and spending time with someone special. I dislike everything you guys do as well along with abandonment. My dream...to have a family of my own."

Kurenai raised her eyes at that. That was an unexpected dream, but they all seemed responsible and were amazing for a first impression. "Okay now it's time for a test for you guys." She reached into her pouch and pulled out 2 shiny gold bells "Your goal is to take these bells from me. The only person without a bell will be sent back to the academy and will have to repeat the last year in order to graduate again." she said clipping the bells into her belt. She looked back at the kids and was about to start the test until Naruto spoke up.

"We quit"

Kurenai snapped her head towards the blonde not and her eyes went wide "W-what"

Izumi spoke up this time "We've been a team since the beginning of the academy. One mere test isn't going to stop us from becoming a team." Naruto nodded making Satoru grin happily shocking Kurenai making her speechless. While she was a recently promoted jounin. She never in all her career ever heard of a team that passed the genin exam by giving up. She soon smirked

"Well you guys pass. This was supposed to he a test of teamwork and you guys passed with flying colors." She said making them smile as Satoru being the only one vocalizing it.

"Now tomorrow we will start our team training and do missions. We will meet here at 6 a.m tomorrow morning." She said waving goodbye to her new students and vanishing in a swirl of leaves

"YEAH WE DID IT! WE'RE AN OFFICIAL TEAM!"

Satoru yelled happily making Izumi smirk "Yes thankfully. The academy was starting to become more or a chore than anything."

Naruto nodded at that. He pushed himself off the trees trunk and pushed hands in his pockets and started to walk off back into the village "I agree with that. Now I'm going to go see Kotomi. Wanna come?"

He asked making both his new teammates nod and they all walked back into the village. Finally becoming genin of Konoha no Sato.

Naruto smirked to himself slightly, he looked over at his two friends and that smile turned into a smile. It felt good to have someone in your life, people who care and would do anything for you.

These are the people he would protect with his life.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N:**

 **So what's up guys just here to talk about a few things.**

 **Now while I wasn't very fond of this chapter, I built the stepping stone into their life as shinobi. And I hope the chapter was up to par with the other 3, and I hope you guys are enjoying the rewrite, or if this is your first time then welcome!**

 **I haven't done an author's note in a very long time to excuse me for my awkwardness. But I really hope you guys are enjoying and I girl the chapter was up to par and fun to read as well.**

 **Thank you all for reading!**

 **()**


	5. Chapter 5

Kurenai's eyes tracked her team's movements as they followed the exercise they were instructed perfectly. It's only been 3 months since they were an official genin team and things were going great for team 12. Satoru and Izumi were basically even in skill level and already mastered tree and water walking. She already figured out their chakra elements with Satoru having a very strong lightning affinity, And Izumi having water. She was starting to show characteristics of containing an ice bloodline, with small icicles being found within her water jutsus. Naruto, on the other hand, was a complete enigma for her. From his records he was the lowest scoring child from the academy, only scoring a point above the bare minimum you need in order to graduate. Which is almost unlikely since he was the son of a Kage. The only answer she had was he was not as strong as his siblings and was a lack instead of a prodigy.

But he surprised her greatly when he performed the chakra control exercises perfectly and even showed how great his control was by holding a leaf on his forehead while walking on water. And the weirdest thing was when she tested him on his chakra affinity, there was no response from the paper. She thought it was just a fluke but when it started to happen consecutively she knew it was the truth. She couldn't fathom how that was possible, for someone to contain no affinity. She could see he wasn't surprised once he found out like he knew all along. Satoru and Izumi also seemed to know as well.

It seems they were hiding something.

But the strangest thing, if Naruto was scoring lower than anyone in the academy. Had poor test scores and no chakra infinity. And he seemed to not train as hard as his teammates. But in 3 months alone he was able to beat Satoru and Izumi in a spare. He was fast, nimble, he seemed to always look at an opponent. And he was able to best both his teammates with no problem. Even managing to win against both. So was the Academy wrong on assessing his skills? He seems much stronger than he lets on.

She shifted her eyes to the yellow-haired kid as he watched Izumi attempt a new water jutsu. His headband was loosely tied around his forehead making it fall slightly into his eyes.

Kurenai internally questioned herself, if Naruto was stronger than he let on. Then why was he scoring so low? Was he hiding his current skill level? But what reason would he have to hide his skills as a shinobi? She felt herself sigh, it just didn't make any sense to her...maybe she should bring this up to Hokage-sama. She shook her head, wanting to dwell on this later. She called all her students over.

"Okay training is done for the day, It's time to see Hokage-sama for a new mission."

Satoru pouted and he crossed his arms over his chest "UHH I don't want to keep doing this shitty D ranked missions!" Kurenai gave Satoru a look "Watch your language. And the mission we will do is the mission Hokage-sama gives us."

"It would be nice not having to watch them paint another fence of though." She thought somewhat bitterly, watching 3 genin paint a fence was not a good way to pass the time. Luckily they made it to the Hokage tower rather quickly. Once they entered they were sent inside to meet with the Hokage himself. When they entered the room they were met with a very sleepy looking Hokage.

Kurenai sweatdropped slightly

"Is something wrong Hokage-sama?"

Minato snapped to attention rather quickly at seeing the unexpected team 12. He looked down at his son and he felt guilt wash over him. He pushed those thoughts back into his mind. He looked back up to Kurenai and he attempted a smile.

"Hello Kurenai, what can I help you with?"

Kurenai bowed slightly

"Hello Hokage-sama, team 12 reporting for a new mission."

Minato nodded and he sat back down and looked through his scrolls for missions. He looked under the D ranked missions section and he frowned. He looked backup to see Naruto quietly mumbling to Satoru. Minato felt his eyes go wide. A sudden idea formed within his mind as he quickly grabbed a new stack of scrolls. "Team 12. I'm giving you a C ranked mission. Escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to his home in the Land of Waves." Kurenai along with her genin looked at the Hokage in shock. Satoru broke out into a huge smile as Izumi and Naruto both looked slightly surprised.

"H-Hokage-sama y-you can be serious. We are a brand new genin squad."

Minato nodded as he tossed the mission scroll to the raven haired women. "Yes, I am completely sure. Your squad is the first to complete the most D ranked missions in such a short amount of time. You have the highest success record and you seem highly qualified for this mission." Minato said glancing at his son "I believe you guys are more than capable completing a mission of this caliber."

Kurenai nodded dumbly as her eyes stayed wide "O-of course Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded

"Tazuna will be at the north gate in 20 minutes. There you will begin the escort mission. You are dismissed."

Kurenai got over her surprise and quickly gave a bow. She ushered her kids out ordering them to gather up all their supplies. All kids nodded happily with Satoru running out of the room to excited to start a REAL mission. Minato widened his eyes as he reached his arm out "N-naruto. Could I talk with you for a second?"

Izumi looked over at her blonde haired friend. Her eyes gave off a sign of worry, an emotion Kurenai couldn't understand why. Naruto narrowed his eyes, his headband making it invisible as he looked back over at his friend. He gave a nod as he stood in the middle of the room with the door closing behind the two blonde men. The room fell deathly silent as Minato couldn't keep his eyes on his oldest son. Minato felt his throat go dry and words refused to form.

"Is there something you need Hokage-sama?"

Minato internally flinched at that, his eyes fell somewhat as he tried his best to attempt a smile. "S-so Naruto how's the genin life so far?" he asked as Naruto tilted his head slightly. Naruto gave a hesitant nod

"It's fine."

The blonde Hokage gave a nod "So your first C rank mission. Pretty exciting isn't it?" he said with a smile, trying his best to spark a response from his kid. Naruto only gave another nod. "Yes, it's exciting to finally have a decent mission for once."

Minato nodded and he felt his heartbeat start to quicken. His palms started to sweat and his legs started to feel a little weak. "So anyway Naruto, I was thinking once you get back from your mission. Maybe we can finally start your training."

Naruto felt his spine stiffen and his heart skip a few beats. Naruto widened his eyes under his headband thankfully making it invisible to the Hokage. His surprise quickly turned into anger as he narrowed his eyes at his 'father'. He looked over at his anxious Hokage warily. His long forgone anger starting to resurface as he clenched his fists making them go deathly white.

"I figured your training schedule was already all booked up with Menma, Mito, and Natsumi."

Minato's body tensed up, his arms felt heavy as he tried to make eye contact with his son. His throat going dry once again as he tried to push back his uneasiness. "W-what n-no of c-course not!" he stuttered out "I just thought we could start your training. Since you're an official ninja now and all." he said as he scratched the back of his head. Naruto sent a dangerous glare over at his father and clicked his teeth "I've been a ninja for 3 months already. I'll be fine under the tutelage of Kurenai-sensei. If I went this far without your training, I don't need it now."

Minato felt his eyes go wide and he felt his brain shut down for a few moments. He watched as Naruto turned his back on him, making his way to the office door.

"Did I, did I wait too long?"

"Naruto wait!"

Minato yelled as he jumped up from his chair making Naruto stop dead in his tracks. The young ninja turned his head to meet his father's fearful expression "Naruto please consider this. I know what we did was wrong and I know what you're feeling right now. So-"

"Oh, so you know what I'm feeling right now?" Naruto said angrily cutting Minato off from speaking. "You were an orphan, You didn't have to feel what real abandonment felt like" he spat out venomously

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but I have a mission to attend to."

Minato felt his heart drop, he watched his eldest son walk through the door "Naruto please...come back safe okay? And please remember, we didn't want this please, remember that we really still-"

SLAM

"Love you…"

Naruto looked at the wooden floorboards of the Hokage tower as he made his way out the building, he ignored the secretary saying a quick goodbye. He clenched his fists as he walked through the crowded streets of Konoha. Naruto clicked his teeth bitterly as made his way to the village gates.

"After ignoring me for 6 years, they think a simple training session would make it better'

He visibly scowled as he lowered his head, making his headband fall deeper into his eyes obscuring his vision almost entirely. Naruto sighed slightly as he looked up to see a familiar building he has spent many nights at. He strode past the oncoming people and walked right in not bothering to knock. The dim lighting hit his eyes as he tilted his head to see the dust stained cabinets and bookshelves. "Ah Naruto-san, I was worried you were never going to come back here. Kotomi would have been very upset."

Naruto turned to his right as a large woman stood behind a desk looking down at Naruto with a cheeky smile. Naruto gave a nod to the women "My life as a ninja has preoccupied my life at the moment." Naruto easily responded back earning a chuckle from the large woman. She stood up from her chair and bent over until she was above the yellow headed boy. She extended her arm and rested her hand on the boy's head ruffling his unruly locks.

"You know Kotomi hates when you have your headband over your eyes. She likes to see those 'pretty mirrors' as she calls them. Too bad only she gets to see them huh?" Naruto grunted as he swatted her hand away making her give a fond smile "I'm here to see Kotomi, is she in her room?"

The women gave a smile and offered the young boy a nod. Naruto responded with a small thank you and went on his way. Once he reached her small door, He gave a few soft knocks making dust and pebbles fall from the top and hit the ground with small thuds. Naruto waited and soon the door swung open revealing a small girl with her black hair. The young girl looked up and her eyes went wide

"Naru-ni!"

Naruto braced himself as Kotomi turned into a small black rocket and ejected herself up at Naruto. Naruto gave his best smile as said girl was hugging him tightly. Naruto bent down lowering the girl back to the floor, once her feet touched the floor she pulled back and looked happily up the blonde boy. She soon pouted and crossed her arms over her small frame

"Naru-ni I thought you weren't going to cover your eyes anymore?' she spoke in a soft voice making it sound angelic to Naruto. Naruto pushed his headband up until it was covering his forehead. He reached behind him and securely tied it. He looked back over at the small girl as she gave him a large smile.

"I like seeing your pretty eyes!"

She giggled out making Naruto's previous anger start to deteriorate. Naruto patted her head making her lean into his touch

"Kotomi since I'm a ninja now, I'm going to start taking missions outside of the village."

She tilted her head making her eyes blink in rapid succession. "And today I have an escort mission to the land of waves. So I will be gone for a few weeks." Kotomi's eyes went wide and her bottom lip pushed out and her already widened eyes became glossy. "Y-your l-l-leaving?" Naruto gave a nod as he pushed his arms out and pulled her into his chest as she gave a small sob.

"Don't worry Hime I'll be back. I won't be gone for long I promise."

"B-but I don't want you to leave." She mumbled as she tried her hardest to pull herself closer. Naruto gave her a reassuring pat on the back as her sobs started to die down. She pulled back and started to rub her eyes from the cascade of tears falling from her face. Naruto gave her a smile and she tried her best to smile back

"I had to come tell you, I couldn't leave and not say anything."

Kotomi nodded as Naruto got to his feet

"I'm late for my mission"

Naruto felt Kotomi hug herself around his legs.

"P-please come back."

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his hand on the top of her head and rubbed her raven locks

"Of course I will."

They broke apart and Naruto looked to see the outstretched arm of the young girl. He looked in her open palm to see a black threaded necklace with a small unruly shaped piece of glass representing a mirror hanging in the middle. He looked at her glossy eyes. Kotomi gave him a smile

"I saw this and it reminded me of your eyes. So I made this for you."

Naruto felt himself smile as he bent his head down and let Kotomi put the new charm around his neck. He looked up to meet her eyes as her tears reflected on his own pupils.

"Thank you, I will see you soon hime."

He said rubbing her head once again as he got to his feet and turned around to walk through the barren orphanage looked back to see the waving hand of Kotomi. Naruto felt himself smile as he made his way to the breaking orphanage door.

"Enjoy your mission Naruto-san, try and come back soon. For Kotomi's sake." Naruto turned his head slightly until he made perfect eye contact with the large women. Said women gasped loudly as her own eyes shined within his shattered looking iris

"Of course Katsumi-san"

Naruto reached behind his head and slowly undid the knot of his headband until it once again fell into his eyes as he walked back into the village making the sun rays shine down and obscure the remaining part of his vision for the time being.

He reached the village gates within a few minutes as he was met with a concerned glare of his two teammates and the angry look from his sensei

"Naruto you are 20 minutes late, what do you have to say to yourself?" she scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest

"I was talking with Hokage-sama, And I had to say goodbye to someone."

Kurenai raised her eyebrow at the very formal way of speaking about his father. While she thought it was odd, it did make sense to some degree. Kurenai lost her glare "This is our first mission outside the village, I would recommend not to be late. Don't let this happen again, this your only warning."

Naruto heard a grunt to his side and he looked over to see a tall man with a scraggly gray beard and thin glasses, he had a hat on and he looked down annoyed at Naruto.

"I would rather have a ninja that would actually show up on time and not late like this kid."

Kurenai looked at the older man and gave him a reassuring nod "There is no need to worry, my team is more than capable of completing this mission." she spoke smoothly making the elder man grunt and took a long swig from the small silver flask tied to his belt. "Whatever let's hurry up and get out of here."

"Of course."

( Time Skip - About 4 hour after leaving )

As they walked the team was given orders to protect each side Tazuna. Satoru protecting the right, Izumi having the left, Naruto bringing up the rear, and Kurenai taking the front. Naruto looked at his surroundings taking it all in. This is his first time outside the village and seeing the look of awe on Izumi and Satoru's faces made him chuckle slightly. He saw the sun shine off certain plants and reflect a different array of colors from the flowers. Naruto watched the scenery as he caught sight of the frantic moving eyes of the person they were supposed to be guarding. He looked around a lot and his eyes moved back and forth.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the strange behavior. Tazuna seemed tense, he held onto his bag tightly that his hands were starting to turn white.

"He seems anxious."

Naruto thought as he looked around the giant trees to their sides. Tazuna seems like he was ready to pounce at any moment. Naruto's ears perked as he shifted his eyes to the soft crackling noise that invaded his senses at the moment.

"Okay, guys were going to set camp for the day. Satoru stay with Tazuna while I set up a camp. Izumi and Naruto go and get some firewood."

A course of agreements rang through the darkening forest as all parties want to do their respective tasks. Naruto told Izumi that he would gather from the left side of the forest. She gave him a nod as they parted ways. Naruto walked into the vast forest and he breathed in the new air. It smelt of freshwater and new scented fruit he never smelt before. He looked around for a few moments before he brought his hand up and slowly lifted his headband up so he could see the small river passing by nice soft colored plants. His cracked eyes shined off the rising moon giving them a new white hue. Naruto let his headband fall back down as he went on his way gathering firewood.

He returned moments later to see Izumi stepping into the camp throwing her wood onto the centerpiece. Naruto followed suit as Kurenai finished putting up two separate soft collared tents. Naruto sat down as he watched Satoru and Izumi switch making the black haired boy start a fire with a perfect spark. Tazuna entered his tent alone now only leaving the ninja in the wilderness

"Izumi I want you to watch Tazuna for now. If he starts to scream again or drink...just knock him out."

"Uhhh of course sensei."

She said awkwardly making Satoru laugh and Naruto's shoulder to shake slightly.

"Satoru I want you to go and gather some fish for us eat. And Naruto." She said moving her eyes to the sitting boy "Keep the fire going, but keep it small. We don't want an obvious smile trail."

"Yes sensei!"

Satoru yipped as he jumped up and made his way to the small river near by. Naruto gave a nod as well and scooted closer to the fire. Kurenai watched the blonde haired boy in somewhat confusion. Even after all this time, he remained a complete mystery to her. He kept silent for the whole trip so far, never saying a word the entire time. One another thing that confused her was why he alway loosely wore his headband around his head. She figured maybe an accident occurred before his graduation that made him cover his eyes. Close to why Kakashi wore his headband over one of his eyes.

She walked over to her remaining teammate and took a seat beside the boy.

Naruto didn't say a word as his sensei came and sat next to him. The air gained an awkward breeze as they sat together in silence. The only sound is the crackling fire as it swayed back and forth regally. Kurenai felt a lump in her throat form as she watched the flames dance around.

"Crap I don't know how to start a conversation with this kid!"

"Did you need to talk to me about anything Kurenai-sensei?"

Said women blinked a few times not expecting such a soft tone to come from Naruto's mouth. Some of the previous tension left her body as she shifted herself slightly until she was looking directly at Naruto

"I wanted to see if you are feeling okay. You don't seem to be interacting with your teammates anymore like you used to."

Naruto didn't respond as he stared blankly at the wild orange flames. He brought his knees closer to him and wrapped a lone arm around them. His free arm was filed on his knee and was keeping his head up while he leaned on his open palm. Naruto stared at the fire as the blackened sky started to consume the forest life around the camp.

"I've just been thinking Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai frowned at the vague answer she received from the pondering young boy. Kurenai reached out and rested her hand on Naruto's shoulder. She felt him stiffen slightly as Naruto turned his head to meet her exotic red colored eyes. She offered the boy a reassuring smile.

"Naruto I'm your sensei, you can tell me anything okay? No matter what it is or how bad it might be, I will always be here to help you."

Naruto felt his eyes widen ever so slowly and a new sensation came over his entire body. He felt his cheeks start to get hot, his heart rate starting to quicken and a foreign taste entered his mouth. He felt his muscles start to jolt and he suddenly felt very jumpy.

"N-noted K-Kurenai-se-sensei."

Kurenai gave him pleasant smile making his face feel even warmer than before.

"Good. So please feel free to ask me Naruto-Kun."

Naruto looked back up to her focusing his vision on her deep crimson colored eyes. He didn't know what has come over him, his ears started to burn. His stomach started to churn like never before, he watched her plump lips curve up into a beautiful smile.

"Why...why do I feel like this? What is this…?"

At that moment Satoru decided to return with his cargo of fish. He smiled happily and thrusted the fish into the air all the while smiling widely

"I have returned and slew the sea monsters! Now let us consume this meal for our famished stomachs!"

Naruto physically beamed as he noticed the return of his friend. He felt the hotness in his face start to go away as he quickly scooted away from his sensei. Naruto watched Izumi walk through the tent and start talking to Kurenai with Satoru occasionally joined in. Naruto kept silent as he sat on his wooden log eating his now cooked fish. His mind being pre occupied at the moment with a million thoughts running ramped within his mind. He just couldn't fathom why he felt so weird...during that talk with Kurenai. It felt different than anything he has ever felt before. His friends, not even Kotomi had made him get so warm before. He was just confused, he couldn't think of why it happened and how. What made him feel that way? What's the reason? And to top it all off his father wanted to start his training after 6 years. Making his mind go even faster with unanswered questions.

Yet still, something irked him greatly. Being earnest or not, the subject was still a very sore area and he liked to avoid it at all costs. To avoid it at all costs, that's what he wanted to do. Forget them, if they could forget him why can't he? He turned his neck sideways emitting a sickening crack. He looked over to the hanging moon and he gave a very distressed grunt. He got to his feet silently and made his way to his tent muttering a quick goodnight to his team.

He missed the slightly melancholy looks from his two teammates and the small frown from the raven haired beauty.

( Time Skip - Tomorrow Morning )

The sun rose on a very misty day in the Land of Waves. Team 12 woke up early in the morning in order to complete the mission they were assigned. Tazuna the bridge builder, he woke up with a serious hangover and actually managed to delay the team about 1 hour for his unwillingness to wake up and get dressed. But now they were back on track and managed to get back on the trail to Tazuna's house. Tazuna informed them that since the bridge was incomplete it was hard for them to get trade partners or allies. It made sense of course, no one would want to ally themselves with a now poor country that can barely support themselves. Kurenai nodded at the ragged man, saying we would do anything we can to help Wave. The raven beauty commanded her team as they took up all sides of the man once again.

Naruto took his position in the rear like before as his headband laid loosely around his forehead. He noticed his two friends looking around at the surroundings. He turned his head to see the most start to pass them. He wondered why it was so foggy today, yesterday it was a clear and sunny day with no sign of rain or clouds. But now, a thick mist started to form around them covering all vegetation in the near vicinity.

"What's with all this mist.."

He muttered to himself quietly as he tried his best to look over at his team.

"Try and stay calm everyone. This mist will eventually fade."

"Hai"

Naruto heard his team say as they were now almost completely covered by the mist making it roll off them.

"This seems suspicious. It seems Tazuna seemed nervous everyone we took a step. And all this mist is ruining our vision."

He thought to himself, it all seems too suspicious to him that they would have to protect a beige builder of all people. While he was making plans to firm allies after it was built, What possible good would come from attacking this man?

Naruto's eyes perked up as a noise reached his eardrums. It sounded like something was cutting the air itself, the loud sound of whistling broke the air as it continued to get louder

"GET DOWN NOW!"

Kurenai yelled making all genin stiffen.

Izumi was pulled down by Kurenai as fast as possible while Satoru grabbed Tazuna and tackled him to the ground. Naruto followed suit as a long wide blade flew over everyone's head embedding itself in the tree behind the genin. Quickly after that, a tall man appeared on the blade itself chuckling wickedly to himself.

"Well well well. Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha no Sato. A pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Kurenai schooled her emotions making her face go blank "Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Mist. What business do you have here with us?" Kurenai said as she cautiously rose to her feet. She ushered her genin back as they all moved behind her taking Tazuna with them. The mist started to flow away making the over 6-foot man more visible. Zabuza stood atop his blade and gave a malicious smirk under the bandages residing on his lower face.

"My business is with the bridge builder here."

He said as raised his hands up into the air his smile coming back

"Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

The mist started to form from the woods once again as it covered the small area. Kurenai took out a kunai from her pouch as her genin surrounded a shaking Tazuna from all sides "Keep calm. I'll protect you all don't worry." her soft voice reached out into the genin as they all nodded pulling out kunai of their own.

"Well well well. It seems we have some kids playing ninja." a deep voice spoke sending shivers down everyone's spines.

The mist prevented them from pinpointing Zabuza's exact location. While Satoru and Izumi were unnerved by the killing intent being released, Naruto was a little less worried.

He looked around trying to figure out where Zabuza was in the area until he saw a dark silhouette appear behind Kurenai.

"Sensei! Behind you!"

Zabuza's oversized blade swung down impacting into Kurenai's skin earning a sickening crack of bones as blood started to seep out from the open wound on her shoulder. A scream of agony escaped her lips making her genin go wide eyes in fear.

"SENSEI!"

Naruto widened his eyes as his two teammates started to shake from the killer intent rolling off the mist. Zabuza didn't stop as he grabbed his blade in a reverse grip and swung his blade around attempting to take Tazuna's head. The blade stopped mid stride as a kunai intercepted the blade. The occupants all went in shock as they saw their sensei and protector was standing up still breathing. Naruto looked back and the bloody corpse of his sensei was nowhere to be seen. Zabuza smirked widely

"Genjutsu huh? Why am I not surprised."

Kurenai grunted as she started to apply more pressure to her blade making Zabuza's arm start to tremble trying to hold his blade at bay. Realizing it was futile to continue the struggle, Zabuza quickly ducked down swinging his blade up slashing up at Kurenai forcing her to evade. Kurenai took advantage of the swinging man and drove her kunai into his chest getting a yelp from the taller man. Water soaked from his wound making Kurenai scowl as Zabuza popped away turning into water and falling to the ground splashing onto the floor.

Naruto along with his team pushed down their shock as they looked across the clearing to see Zabuza standing across from them as Kurenai appeared in front of her team. Zabuza's sickening laugh came back making it echo in the clearing

"I must say you are stronger than you let on Kurenai."

Kurenai schooled her features as she turned her head back to her team "Protect Tazuna at all costs. I will handle Zabuza."

"But we can help sensei!" Satoru yelled making Kurenai look back at him "These are my orders. He is too dangerous for you three."

"These genins still think they're real ninja huh? Let me tell you something kids!" Zabuza said raising his blade up until it rested on his shoulder.

"Water Style: Water Clone Jutsu!"

In the blink of an eye, two perfect clones formed all wearing murderous expressions

"You aren't a real ninja unless you finally spill someone's blood!"

All Zabuza's said simultaneously as they rushed over to Kurenai all raising their swords up high. Kurenai flew through hand seals finally finishing and spitting out a medium sized fireball out consuming the water clones making them 'melt' as they turned into steam, evaporating almost as fast as they appeared. Next thing anyone knew they saw Zabuza barrel around the fire ball before dashing off towards Tazuna ignoring Kurenai. Tazuna shrieked at seeing the incoming man as the genin all stiffened their spines awaiting an attack. Kurenai clicked her teeth as she performed a quick kawarimi appearing in front of Zabuza once again sending a swift kick to the man's torso.

Zabuza, whose blade was too large to be used in such close quarters, wrapped his hand firmly around Kurenai's outstretched leg, before using his momentum to pull her off her feet, before twisting his body to arch her lithe frame over his head before smashing her brutally into the ground, as Kurenai's shaking body tried to rise from the ground, Zabuza's leg buried itself into her midriff sending her roughly into a tree, a small trickle of blood oozing from her lips even as her hands instinctively moved to her stomach to assess the damage. Feeling two damaged ribs, and knowing she was now at a severe disadvantage compared to Zabuza Kurenai turned towards her students, and showing blood-stained teeth said a single word,

"Run."

Zabuza's chuckle once again echoed throughout the area as he slowly began to stride towards the genin and the bridge builder, "Yes, run, I will enjoy hunting you down like dogs!" As he drew closer Naruto's mind began to race this man had just destroyed his sensei the person from whom he was to learn how to succeed as a ninja, which meant that there was no doubt that Zabuza could, and likely would hunt him and his teammates down even if they did run.

His hand slowly crept to the necklace around his neck, gently rubbing the gift between his fingers, in all likelihood he would die here, but he would not die with his back to his enemy, if he was going to die he would do standing his ground, he would die as a man that Kotomi could be proud of. The hand then resumed its journey rising to the headband that had largely obscured his eyes for as long as he had it, though luckily it hadn't prevented him from picking up the jutsu his instructor had just used, and lifted it higher onto his forehead revealing his eyes to the world.

Zabuza stopped his forward stride in apparent confusion, "A Hyuga? An unmarked one at that, I'll need to keep you alive, you could fetch quite the price as a bloodline source." Naruto made no effort to correct the man, if he was expecting a Hyuga he would tailor his fighting style to combat one, meaning he would expect close range, while Naruto planned on facing him from long range for as long as possible, the fact that Zabuza would only try to harm him as opposed to flat out kill him was also a definite plus.

Naruto took note of his sensei and the team's surprised and worried faces, after all, they knew for a fact that he wasn't a Hyuga and had no idea why his eyes were so similar. That was a concern for another time, Naruto had a plan he would try to force Zabuza into using more jutsu, which would only increase Naruto's options against the man, and keep him from close range for as long as possible, after all his eyes, as far as he could tell, were not meant to pick up sword fighting styles, and even if they could he didn't have a blade on him apart from his kunai, and looking at the sword in Zabuza's hand, he decided only having kunai was the same as not having a blade.

"Take Tazuna off the path, if he tries to rush past me he will leave himself exposed, which means that as long as I am up he can't come after you." Seeing that his team wasn't moving, Naruto snarled, "GO NOW!" Finally seeing his team respond and start herding the bridge builder away Naruto began his plan, quickly forming hand seals he blew out a fireball that was slightly larger than his sensei's, given how much chakra he had put into it, and watched carefully as Zabuza blazed through hand seals and before shouting out "Water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto's fireball was obliterated before the dragon continued on heading directly for him, Zabuza's defense quickly becoming a potent offense.

Naruto performed a quick kawarimi appearing slightly closer, and to the side of Zabuza, before blazing once again through hand seals and releasing another fireball. Given the amount of time that it took Zabuza to create the water dragon, there wouldn't be enough time for him to summon another to deal with this fireball, Zabuza formed several hand seals, once again under Naruto's watchful eyes, before calling out "Water Wall Jutsu!", once again the fireball fizzled out before doing any damage to Zabuza.

Naruto quickly performed another kawarimi reappearing to Zabuza's left, he was about to perform another fireball jutsu when Zabuza turned and hurled his sword at him. Naruto quickly scrambled out of the blade's path and kawarmied once again as Zabuza appeared next to him and tried to smash him into the ground.

Zabuza grunted before striding over to his blade and ripping it out of the tree it had embedded itself in, "Your no Hyuga, if you were you would have tried to close the distance the first chance you got, just a guy with weird eyes huh? Not much use to me alive after all it would seem. That said you're a slippery little punk and I'm getting tired of this." Zabuza quickly formed several hand seals and several water bunshin appeared each with their own version of his blade resting on their shoulders. As a group they charged Naruto, who began his own chain of hand seals, too late did the clones of Zabuza notice that the hand signs weren't for the fireball jutsu, and the cry of "Water Dragon Jutsu" only confirmed what they already knew, The clones were swept up into the maw of a massive water dragon with blazing yellow eyes that then moved quickly towards Zabuza, Zabuza blazed through hand seals pumping as much chakra as he could into his jutsu before screaming out "WATER WALL JUTSU" he grunted as he felt the dragon impact his hastily crafted defense, and surged even more of his chakra into his wall, feeling the pressure relent he allowed the wall to drop, only to find three sets of his enemy right on the other side, each with a kunai ready to impale him. Still slightly fatigued from pumping out so much chakra Zabuza felt the first kunai into his left abdominal muscle, the second into his non-dominant arm, which he had brought up protect his face, while the third ran past and dug his kunai into his right calf.

The sudden weakening of his leg forced Zabuza to his knee, where with a roar of rage he swung the Kubikiribōchō slashing two of the bodies through vital points at which point they collapsed into water, before grabbing the final one by the head and squeezing it until it popped, the water from the clone splashing over him, and turning red as it mixed with the blood that was seeping from his wounds.

Zabuza turned with a glare towards the actual boy on the other side of the clearing. "I am going to GUT YOU!" He had grown cocky, that much he would admit, he had assumed the 'Hyuga' would go for close range attacks and had prepared himself for such, as soon as the boy started using jutsu he was on the back foot. Seeing the boy use so many water jutsu had also confused him, since he had originally only been shooting fireballs, water being the opposite of fire made him wonder if the boy had some sort of elemental Kekkei Genkai since having two opposing elemental affinities naturally was rather uncommon, and there was no way the boy had trained enough at his age to acquire a non natural affinity. Worst of all the boy had managed to wound him using his second most trademarked technique! That was unacceptable, it was one thing for him to be wounded, but by having his own methods used against him … that made his blood boil. If the boy wanted to wound him with his second most used technique, then he would die by his trademark.

His expression darkening, Zabuza once again formed hand signs before a heavy mist began to roll in, normally he would go for a direct kill, quick and relatively painless, but this brat was going to suffer, not for wounding him physically but for wounding his pride, the results of this would make the bloody mist look damn inviting, Zabuza swore the lake nearby would remain eternally red from the blood he would spill from this boy. He began to close the distance towards where he heard the boy's heartbeat when suddenly he disappeared.

Naruto stared down into the mist from a branch on a nearby tree. It seemed that Zabuza was running low on chakra, the mist wasn't nearly as thick, nor did it cover as much area as it had previously. This had allowed him to easily sense a nearby rock to Kawarimi with, his chakra easily punching through Zabuza's chakra, which was stretched thin trying to maintain the mist. There was no need to fight the man on his terms, terms Naruto was certain he would lose at, instead, he would let him try and maintain the mist as long as possible, draining himself even further before he struck again. The only strikes that had connected had been due to surprise and Zabuza not taking him seriously, such strikes would no longer suffice. No, now it was time to simply overwhelm him, luckily he was physically wounded, and largely drained of chakra, otherwise, Naruto doubted whether or not this next step would even work. Seeing the mist begin to fade, Naruto quickly brought forth as many water clones as was practical, as soon as he Zabuza through the mist, his face and bandages stained with sweat and water droplets, his clothes stained with blood, Naruto pointed, and the army charged forward.

As Naruto watched he was more glad than ever that Zabuza was wounded and fatigued, despite the numbers, the first fifteen or so went down before ever reaching him, however soon numbers began to prevail, small cuts began to get through, and as Zabuza floundered widely amongst the clones those cuts began to add up, and more serious ones began to get through. Once the final clone was killed, Zabuza stood amongst a drenched field, the Kubikiribōchō embedded in the ground as he leaned upon it, breathing heavily. His chest was almost bare given that most of his top had been shredded, though his chest was coated with a layer of blood from the numerous wounds that dotted his torso. His non dominant arm hung almost limply at his side, though his fingers still twitched slightly, proof that the arm was likely functional, just severely hampered, his dominant arm had two gashes, one along the bicep, the other along his forearm from when the size of his blade had prevented him from raising a sufficient defense, his legs were relatively unharmed since the clones had not wanted to go low and be crushed by the ones behind them before doing damage, though a few small nicks could be seen, the only other significant mark was the one Naruto was the most proud of, a small cut above Zabuza's left eye which was leaking blood down the side of his face and directly into a eye that all but burned Naruto's soul.

"YOU ARE NOT ENOUGH TO BRING ME DOWN BOY!" Zabuza yelled, the fact that he was still standing while coated was intimidating, though it was hampered by the heavy pants that punctuated his sentences and the heaving of his chest, each of which brought forth more blood, Zabuza lifted his blade from the ground and began to take slow methodical steps forward, "I WILL RIP YOU APART!" He staggered as he moved forward, clearly in great pain, driven by a motivation that held unconscious and perhaps even death at bay. Another five steps were made before he stumbled again while trying to raise three needles embedded themselves in his neck.

Just think a figure jumped from the shadows of the forest landing on the damp ground, a mere few feet from Zabuza's collapsed corpse. A white mask looked Naruto's way making the red pattern more visible as the eyes were completely hidden behind. "I thank you for injuring my target. It makes my job less painful." a soft feminine sounding voice came from the masked wearing shinobi as Naruto tilted his head away

"Who are you and why are you here."

The new shinobi bent down picking up Zabuza's body, ignoring the blood now soaking into the blue attire, "I am a Hunter-nin from Kiri, I was on a mission to capture and kill One Zabuza Momochi. I must thank you again for helping me with my mission."

Before Naruto could respond, the hunter-nin vanished taking the corpse on the sword wielding man. After a few moments of since Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He muscles un-tensed as he looked up to the darkening sky as his eyes shattered, going back to his original cracked state making them shine off the rising moon. Naruto didn't flinch as a small droplet of water fell from the sky hitting his cheek, before sliding down his chin till it fell down his neck. More and more droplets of water started to fall from the sky, Naruto lowered his head back to the ground overlooking the small currents in the seemingly endless ocean. Naruto followed the trail of blood going up the forest floor and up to a large tree making Naruto's eyes widen, remembering the previous events. Regaining some of his strength, he started a small not over to the tree was his downed sensei laid. Her eyes barely open, Naruto managed to see her exotic colored eyes peeking at him through her eye slits. "Kurenai-sensei, are you okay?" he said softly making her look up and give a soft nod of her head "H-hai."

Naruto gently put his open palm on her bloody stomach earning a yelp from the downed sensei. Naruto sent her an apologetic smile as her face started to heat up from embarrassment and pain. She turned her head making her eyes follow his. "Y-your ey-eyes." She stuttered out, her voice laced with pain as Naruto took his hand away from her bloody torso. He removed his coat and slowly wrapped it around her wound making her wince from the sudden action. "This might hurt but bare with me okay?" Naruto said locking eyes with her own, her crimson meeting his reflective own. He wrapped one arm around her waist, his other hand under her legs picking her up until he was carrying her bridal style. Kurenai trembled slightly at the sudden jolt of pain that flowed through her midriff. She felt herself lean her head on the young man's chest as she occasionally flinched at the rain dropping onto her body. She looked up to see her 'new' change to Naruto's eyes. She felt herself become mesmerized as she watched her ruby eyes shine within his.

"Kurenai-sensei, do you know the way to Tazuna-san's house?"

"K-keep going st-straight, the en-entrance s-s-shouldn't be too f-far."

"Arigato."

Despite the situation, she felt her ears start to warm up, the feeling of being held so close, his wet yellow hair now falling into his eyes giving him an almost regal glow. She felt her eyelids start to shut and her body snuggle itself closer into Naruto's chest. Kurenai's slow steady breaths sounded relieving to Naruto. Her condition seemed a little too bad as she still held an open wound on her torso. Internally damage could play a key favor into how long her recovery cycle would take. He relocated his eyes back onto the trail in front of him, letting his mind start to wander. He felt exhaustion finally start to creep up on him as he breathed in and out, in hopes to steady his erratic breaths. His muscles started to weaken sending small shockwaves down his nervous system. More clouds started to form sending more rain down onto the forest floor starting to obscure Naruto's vision more and more.

The rain started to get heavier, making Naruto start to shiver making his spine stiffen up in anticipation.

He needed to hurry up and get to Tazuna-san's house before fate decides his future for him and Kurenai.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Okay okay, before anything happens I wanted to say: I'm sorry about the very very** _ **very**_ **long wait between chapters. This chapter is long overdue and I finally found time to finish it. Again I apologize for the wait and I'm just happy I can finally bring you guys and gals a chapter after so long!**

* * *

 _ **( After Naruto and his team Departed )**_

Minato stared blankly at the crowded streets of Konoha. The village people stared at the young Hokage in surprise and happiness as they watched him walk by. It was very rare when a Kage leaves his/her solitude of the office and walk the streets of the village. He received many bows and smiles from the oncoming people as whispers started break out. Minato tried his best to put on a happy expression and he greeted as many people as he could. He gave the occasional handshake to those brave enough to approach the fabled Yellow Flash, and a nod of acknowledgement to those who gave him their gratitude.

All were unaware of his internally suffering.

It was only an hour ago that he watched his eldest son leave the village embarking on his first C rank mission. Leaving him in his office alone, letting the Hokage bask in his inherent sadness, He wanted to chase after him, apologize and try to make it better.

" _No."_ he thought as he lowered his head not wanting to let the villagers see the pain that flashed through his eyes _"With how Naruto left my office, surely we would have caused a scene In front of everyone."_

His mind trailed off as he gave another fake smile to a group of passing genin. Doing so almost subconsciously. He broke out of his sudden daze as he was his saw his large home come into view. Robotically he walked over to his front door and rested his hand on the polished metal doorknob. He heard laughter echo throughout the door and he could practically feel the warmness of his family flooding the inside. Oddly enough, he found himself start to frown.

He turned the doorknob clockwise and pushed until the door slowly opened up to reveal his family laughing happily together. As soon as he entered he saw his wife turn to him in surprise, that surprised soon turned into happiness "Minato-kun! Your home!" she said happily as she raised from her chair capturing the attention of the laughing kids. He gave another fake smile to his wife as he saw his kids look up to him and smile. "Hello Kushina-chan." he said quietly as she went over to him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Oddly enough, it lacked the usual mirth.

Kushina shot him a concerned glance as a chuckle echoed through the house, Minato turned his attention to the new sound seeing his old student push back a flailing Natsumi. "Ahh Minato-sensei. It's good to see you leave your office once and while." Kakashi Hatake said as he held his iconic orange book in his free hand, a genuine smile gracing his lips. Before Minato had anytime to respond, Natsumi decided to make herself known "Tou-san! Since your back so early does this mean we get to start training earlier!" she said with a wide smile showing her enlarged canine. She still was hassling Kakashi and looked over at her dad. Menma raised his head at this, he nodded and looked at his father

"Yeah I'm tired of just reading jutsu scrolls all day."

Minato looked at the two expectant faces of his children and once again tried his best to smile. "We can start your training a little later. I just needed some time out of the office." he said scratching the back of his head making Menma scoff and Natsumi to frown.

"Tou-san are you okay? You look a little nervous…"

Minato looked over to his oldest daughter Mito. Her soft blue eyes piercing his own Cerulean. He gave a small awkward chuckle and shook his head "No I'm fine. Just really tired."

He gave a small smile to Kakashi and Kushina as he walked past the two and up the newly waxed staircase to his bedroom. He didn't then around as he close the door shit behind him. He leaned against the closed door and looked up to his bedroom ceiling. His thoughts running a mile a minute, he would never admit it, but he was scared.

" _I waited too long...didn't I."_

He muttered to himself, it barely coming out as a whisper, almost as if he was hoping for someone to tell him he was was fine. That he still had all the time in the world. His frown deepened as he closed his eyes, the pain in his heart only increasing by very second that passed by. He felt the door open against his back, he jolted up a little. He opened his eyes and pushed off the door to reveal Kushina, she looked over at her husband in worry. She walked in the large room making sure to close the door behind them with a soft click. Kushina crossed her arms around her frame and locked eyes with the blonde Kage.

"Minato-kun, is everything okay? What's wrong?" she said as she took a step forward, she found herself frowning when he involuntarily took a step back.

"Nothing is wrong dear, i'm just tired. Being the Hokage is a lot of-"

"Oh don't play the Hokage card with me"

She said her voice raising a bit shocking Minato momentarily "I've heard you play that card countless of times in the past few months and I'm getting real sick of it." she said as she walked closer to Minato "Now you tell me what's wrong right now because I'm tired of this back and forth."

"I hate how we have been treating Naruto."

Kushina felt the words stop in her mouth, her eyes went wide as she looked at Minato. "N-naruto? What are you talking about Minato." She said narrowing her eyes making Minato frown "You know what I'm talking about Kushina. For years we left Naruto alone without a care in the world. How can't you see what we did to him?" he asked bewildered. His body stiffening as Kushina slightly glared at him

"We had to train the kids on mastering the Kyuubi's chakra."

Minato found himself clenching his fists, his tired eyes locked with hers and he gave clicked his teeth. "How do you think that's okay? To leave Naruto alone while we spoil the other kids? Give them anything they want while Naruto doesn't get back shit?" He said finishing his a small scowl. Kushina shook her head, her body straightening "We did the best we could for Naruto, it not our fault he turned out the way he did-"

"Do you not fucking hear yourself!"

Minato's eyes went wide as he threw his hands over his mouth. His heart dropping even further as he saw the fearful look Kushina sent him. In all their years of marriage Minato never yelled at Kushina, and visa versa. They had fights yes, what couple didn't. But this was the first time Minato outwardly screamed at his wife. A long streak that he never wanted to break. He tried to take a step forward, he removed his hands trying to lightly touch his wife. She took a few steps back as her eyes started to glisten slightly. Still, she managed to send a weak grimace towards the blonde Kage

"What are you trying to say Minato? That's it's my fault that we didn't train Naruto? What would you rather me leave the rest of our kids out on the street while a terrorist group is attempting to come after them?!" she yelled at her husband, her voice cracking several times as she backed up to the bedroom door. Tears started to fall from her violet eyes, Minato looked shocked at his wife, anger starting to well up inside of him. Trying to mask the sadness he has been going through. "And since when did we leave them alone?! Everything that I can recall has always revolved around Menma, Mito, and Natsumi! How do you not feel **anything** for what we have been doing to Naruto!"

Kushina's tears started to fall faster and faster, each drop hitting the floor felt like a dagger piercing Minato's heart. Even so he felt the anger grow inside of him, multiplying by the second. He hated to admit it, but even looking at Kushina sent anger through him. Something he would have never thought possible. He avoided eye contact, not wanting anyone to see the pain and sadness in his eyes that now mixed with resentment and hostility. "I never would have expected my own wife to be so blind towards abandonment."

 _SLAP_

Minato's head snapped violently to the side. His eyes starting glisten themselves, he touched his reddening cheek in pure disbelief. The anger vanishing as the loud bang of his bedroom door being slammed close made it to his ears. He rubbed his cheek and slowly turned his head, to see Kushina totally gone. Leaving him alone, to once again bathe in his rising guilt.

* * *

Namikaze Menma, the supposed prodigy that was soon following in the footsteps of his father, into becoming a powerful shinobi. He was powerful for his age, not saying his sister's weren't but he always trained harder than them, even in the smallest of things. So now he sat in his backyard, his two sisters sparring only a few feet away as he kept his eyes trained on the gravity defying hair of Kakashi. He narrowed his eyes at the jounin, something was starting to really bother him. His father came home looking pale, like a ghost. Soon left the family alone as he went upstairs to his room, now this upset Menma in several ways.

His father was a very open person, hell even people from different countries could tell you what kind of guy Namikaze Minato was like. So for him to come home looking like Orochimaru who had never even seen the sun before, was rather unnerving. Sadly it wasn't the first time he had come home like this, several times when his father came home late he would have a similar expression. His glare hardened at the back of Kakashi, he wasn't a fool. He heard the screams from his parents room, which is why they now resided in the backyard. Kakashi didn't want them to hear what was going on. He managed to catch only a slimmer of what his parents were saying, something about his older brother Naruto.

Menma clenched his fists tightly, it wasn't the first time he overheard his family talk about the older blonde. Every time his name would come up Minato would flinch into himself, a guilty shine reflected off his eyes as Kushina would blatantly ignore the subject. It seemed that every time someone even thought about Naruto the mood would turn sour, no matter the circumstance. And that pissed him off more than he cared to admit.

He hated seeing his family like this. His sister's would frown at Naruto's open ignorance, always pushing them away and treating them poorly. He sucked his teeth, a low growl trying to escape his mouth. Could his damned brother not see what he was doing to all of them? His eyes went wide as he watched his mother come barreling down the staircase. Her hands trying their best to cover her tear stricken face. He watched in pure silence as Kushina ran out there front door, he watched Kakashi go running off to his mother, no doubt to try and comfort her. Menma raised to his feet and jolted off his porch and into his house.

"M-menma-nii?!'

He didn't stop as he jumped up the stairs, without even knocking his swung his parents bedroom door open only to find an empty room. Menma cursed, he must have you that dammed Hiraishin. He slammed the door shut and looked down the stairs to see his confused sisters. Natsumi was the first to crack. She there her hands up in the air, her blonde hair matted to her forehead stained by the small amount of sweat from her previous spar. "What the hell was that nii-san!? I don't think I've ever seen you move that fast!"

Menma gave a scowl to his sister and jumped down the stairs. His didn't look startled, they wanted for him to speak. "I saw kaa-san run out of her bedroom crying." He clicked his tongue at there shocked expression "But of course he used that stupid Hiraishin."

Mito felt her heart clench, "Are you sure you saw her actually cry?" It was hard to believe after all. The legendary Red Devil running out of her own home crying. That story alone would make most people laugh in your face for saying something so idiotic. She noticed Menma's growing annoyance and couldn't help but be concerned. Something defiantly felt like it was changing…

Menma nodded, he gestured to the now empty living room and spoke "I know what I saw. Before Kakashi sent us outside I heard yelling coming from there room. I can only assume they got into a fight, and it went too far this time. And I saw Kakashi go after kaa-san." He tightened his fists as his eyes shined with displeasure "And _always_ is it about Naruto."

The two Namikaze looked at Menma in confusion, Naruto? "Naruto-nii? What does he have anything to do with this?" Mito said a frown appearing on her delicate features. Natsumi nodded along with her, both showing signs of small discomfort for such a sensitive topic.

Menma felt his scowl return "Are you saying you don't see what's happening? Every time his name is brought up by anyone tou-san's whole demeanor changes. He turns quiet and barely even speaks. Kaa-san ignores the subject all together, look how he even acts to us!" he said his voice starting to raise ever so slightly. Mito t'ched. A small glare forming "Just because Naruto-nii is a little different doesn't mean he's causing all this." Natsumi nodding at her sister.

"A bit different? Are you saying because he's a _bit different_ that our mother should be running out of our own home crying? When has Naruto ever come home and kaa-san and tou-san actually smile." he finished looking straight at both his sister's. He saw there frantic expression at they tried to rack there brain trying to find any circumstance that he was wrong. After a solid minute Menma gave a low growl and pushed past them both walking towards the front door.

"I thought so."

* * *

"Something seems wrong. They've been out there for almost 3 hours now."

Satoru muttered as he tried to close his hands around the small seamless window. The sky now looked obsidian black as large clouds started to cover the sky. The rain was falling quickly making loud tapping sounds on the window. Small puddles starting to form on the forest floor, and the giant oak trees now glistening from nature's shower. He shifted his eyes over to his female teammate, his eyes becoming solemn "What if something happened to them?" Satoru felt Izumi put her hand on his shoulder. Izumi gave him a reassuring squeeze, her hands starting to sweat from nervousness. "I'm sure they're fine. They probably just got lost."

"Then we should go out and look for them!"

"That won't be a good idea, it's too dangerous."

An older voice spoke this time making Satoru turn his head to the new speaker. He gritted his teeth at the older man, he felt his fists clench, he raised his trembling hands and pointed to the elder. "You're just a bridge builder what would you know?! They could be out there dead and we have no way to know!"

The now dubbed bridge builder shook his head slightly at the yelling boy. The flask he was holding was now getting gently placed on his kitchen table. The sound of metal clinking against the hardwood was everything but relaxing. Tazuna pulled out one of the rusting chairs and silently took a seat. The legs of the chair made an unpleasant squeaking noise against the rough oak floors. After a few more seconds of silence he gave out a deep sigh

"This is Waves Country rainiest season. We haven't had a storm this bad in the last 15 years." a loud roaring sound broke the wind as a sickening crackle went off sending tremors throughout the house. Tazuna sighed heavily as he moved his head to see the surprised face of Satoru "Like I said, it is far too dangerous to go out there. The best bet is to wait till morning once the storm has calmed down." Satoru balled his fists in annoyance. He clenched his jaw tightly as he tried to steady his tensing muscles. He stayed silent though, as he gazed out the shimmering window. Basking in his own worry.

"I do have to say. I owe that kid and your sensei my life. I know I lied about the mission rank and details. But they fought to the death and risked their lives to save mine. That kid- Naruto…" Tazuna's voice faded out near the end as he lowered his head out of view of the Konoha genin.

"It's just I-"

"Don't worry about it Tazuna-san."

He peaked his head out under his arms to see Izumi giving him a smile. "No need to worry. We Shinobi will do anything in order to protect people in need. That's why we are here after all." she said ending her sentence with a smile, earning a chuckle from Tazuna. He shook his head and used his arm to wipe the glistening sensation from his eyes. He stood up from his chair and bowed to the genin. "Arigato Shinobi-san. I'm going to go on now and head to bed. I'll make sure my daughter knows I'm alive and kicking. Please use my house like it is your own."

Izumi bowed briefly, she slightly elbowed Satoru. And reluctantly he followed suit. "Thank you Tazuna-san. Now get some rest."

"Arigato."

Izumi watched the elder walk through the living room until finally watching his old rotting staircase. Each step he took sent a small creek throughout the house until the soft click of his bedroom door was heard, finally leaving them alone. Izumi felt her smile start to drop, her eyes taking a tone of worry. She turned her body until she rested on the soft blue living room wall. This time she felt an arm rest itself on her shoulder, she shifted her eyes to meet the worrisome gaze of Satoru. Izumi closed her eyes and rubbed her arms as she leaned her head on the wall.

"You know. I always knew Naruto was stronger than us. But I didn't know he was that far ahead of us." Satoru muttered quietly as he once again watched the rainfall. Another loud bang made itself known as the window flashed yellow. It vanished as soon as it came. Izumi scoffed, she slightly whacked Satoru over the head, getting a small yelp from the raven haired kid. He rubbed his sore head as he sent a glare over at Izumi

"What was that for?!"

Izumi rolled her eyes, her soft blue bangs falling into her face. "There's no point in getting jealous over Naruto-Kun's strength" Satoru pouted at her words, he looked away from her again "I'm not jealous. I'm just surprised by his sudden jump in power."

He turned away from the window and leaned against the wall. With his free hand, he moved his bangs out of his way, revealing his whole face. "I just can't believe it, we caught a glimpse of him getting serious. And you saw it, he activated his bloodline before we left" Izumi nodded, of course, she saw it. She was just as surprised that he finally was able to use it in a real battle. A battle for their lives. "It all happened so fast." Izumi once again giving her attention to Satoru, "Seeing Kurenai-sensei get beaten so easily. And how fast we abandoned Naruto to that damn sword-wielding asshole!"

"Satoru calm down-"

"No I won't calm down!" he yelled aloud pushing off the wall and locking eyes with Izumi. His only blue eye gaining a soft glow. "I hate that fact that we didn't do a damn thing! We promised we would be there for him, and then we leave him and sensei alone! They could be dead-ahh!"

Satoru hunched over in pain, Izumi's first impacted with his chest making him topple over. He looked up with a twitching eye and locked on into Izumi's intense glare. "There are people trying to sleep Baka." she sneered at him as she removed her fist from his midriff "And stop repeating yourself, im sure they are fine. By tomorrow the storm should be over, if they're not back by 10, we will go out and look for them." she said as she turned on her heel, and started to walk away from the Satoru, so he couldn't see the emotions coursing through

"Let's get some rest. We still have a mission to complete after all."

* * *

Morning came quick for both Izumi and Satoru, once they awoke they were welcomed to see the smiling face of Tsunami, Tazuna's very own daughter along with her son Inari. She gave them a great thanks for getting her father home safe, a look of gratitude in her eyes as she cooked them all breakfast with a happy smile. Once they finished eating the clock struck 9, leaving Satoru and Izumi on edge. They shared a silent glance with one another, they were locked out of there thoughts once Tazuna slammed his drink on the table. He let out a happy sigh as he looked the genin "Well it's time for bridge building!"

He said with a grin making them chuckle. The Konoha Shinobi stood from their seats awaiting Tazuna the door.

"Now be careful with their Tou-san. And don't overdo yourself!" she said worriedly making sure he had what he needed in his bags. She looked over the the only no has and have a small bow "Thank you again for protecting my father. Inari and I really appreciate it." She said with a smile as said boy looked away from them. Satoru gave a chuckle and Izumi gave a small smile in return

"The pleasure is ours Tsunami-san."

After Tazuna said a quxi goodbye all three occupants left the house and on there way to the bridge. After a moment if since Tazuna spoke up. "Naruto didn't return last night, neither did the sensei." he said making Satoru frown and Izumi to nod. "The storm might have blocked their entrance into the village." Izumi said making Tazuna nod his head in agreement. Satoru spoke up this time, "If they weren't back by 10 this morning we were going to go out and look for them ourselves."

Izumi turned her attention away from the two males as she noticed a small crowd of about 5 people in a circle. She noticed that 3 of them were wearing white coats, presumably the medics of the village as they bent down. Ushering the remaining two people away, Izumi narrowed her eyes and stopped walking to focus on the group of medics. Satoru turned his head when he noticed the white haired girl wasn't next to him anymore. She few feet back as he raised an eyebrow

"Izumi? What's wrong?"

Izumi gestured to the group of white coats wearing individuals. Tazuna widened his eyes "Doctors? What are they doing out here?" Izumi squinted her eyes, trying to see what they were doing, but they contained to block her view.

After a few seconds one of the doctors for to his feet to reveal a head of blonde hair. All three watchers widen their eyes. Not believing what they were seeing. They saw a young boy, his jacket all all torn and his shirt was stained with blood. They saw a larger woman, next to the boy with they only assumed his town coat around her torso that was already covered in blood. They both looked deathly pale as they flipped him over to show them all they needed to see of the man and woman.

"Naruto!

"Kurenai-sensei!"


	7. Chapter 7

The room was silent, the only sound being the rummaging of tools courtesy of the one white coated medic. No one dared speak a word, all watched wordlessly as the medic ran around the medium sized bedroom. Specs of red stained his once white pristine coat, and somehow looked like he aged significantly.

The medic gave out a sigh of relief as he wiped the sweat forming on his brow. He turned back to the three people waiting in the opposite side of the room. He gave a small smile "They are going to be fine, all they need now is some rest to recover."

His smile widened as he saw all of them all sigh in relief. Visibly seeing there muscles relax.

"What happened to them doc?"

A boy spoke as the doctor turned his head to meet the black and blue eyes of the boy. Satoru, if he recalls the name he heard earlier. The doctor gave a small frown as he spoke "Well I'm not 100% sure what you Shinobi do on missions. But I can only assume they got into a battle of some sort.. The girl here." He said motioning to the older women, Kurenai-sensei. "I could only assume that she sustained some battle damage. She had a medium sized cut across her stomach, and one rib was close to breaking. Fortunately the bleeding already stopped when we found them earlier today, so now she's recovering from blood loss, and I can only assume chakra loss." He said as the other girl in the room spoke this time, Izumi, her eyes flashing widely with concern.

"And Naruto?"

The medic's frown sunk deeper into him, he shook his head and with his free hand rubbed the back of his hair, not liking the current circumstances. "I'm sorry to say this, but I'm surprised he's even alive."

"What!?"

Satoru yelled loudly while Izumi's eyes went fully wide as she physically flinched back. Satoru propelled himself forward getting closer to the taller male "H-how can that be doc?! What happen?" Satoru said. The medic shook his head, having seen reactions much worse before and stepped back slightly to give open more room slightly fixing his collar.

"The boy had minor cuts going down all his arms, his left leg sustained most of the damage. My theory is he managed to carry Kurenai-san here all the way to Wave. It put too much strain on the leg, and I'm surprised he even had the power to walk her here. But fortunately the blood stopped for the most part. Since the circumstances in wave at the moment. I didn't have all the materials for a cast." he said motioning to his wrapped left leg. "Sadly that's not the worst if the situation. I'm sad to admit, the boy- Naruto is now suffering from a small case of hypothermia" he spoke solemnly making all occupants gasp. He continued "I treated it as best as I could. His body temperature was _way_ past the danger zone. He had a temperature of about 93.9, I wrapped him up in blankets, he should be getting color back into his face within the hour. He's all wrapped up now. I've done all I can do now, all you guys have to do is make sure he stays warm" he finished giving all of them a reassuring smile and bowing deeply.

"I'm sorry for your comrades. I will stop by in a few days to make sure they recover fully. If you need me I'll be at the local hospital, please feel free to come and get me if you have any questions or need any assistance."

Satoru grimaced at the doctor and muttered a small thank you under his breath. Izumi returned the smile, but it was lacking the usual mirth and bowed in response. The doctor nodded his head at Tazuna and asked to speak with him outside. The bridge builder agreed and slowly exited the room leaving the genin alone once again. Satoru moved his eyes over Naruto and Kurenai's body, his blood boiling and his eyes flashing. He punched the nearest wall leaving a decent dent. He gave a enraged growl "We shouldn't have ran away. We should have helped them!" Izumi shook her head, her damp hand gripping his shoulder in hopes to calm him.

"I know it hurts to look at them. But we would have been in the way. We're strong Satoru, but Naruto has always been stronger. We would have been a distraction, and possible could have died." Satoru grimaced, remembering the conversation they had the previous night. He looked over to his long time friend, a lump forming in his throat, his eyes shifting between Naruto and Kurenai. "I just wish we could have done something."

Izumi barely registered what the raven headed boy said. It was so quiet she thought she imagined it. She walked over to Naruto and looked over his body. His face was pale, his usual tan complexion was nowhere to be seen. A large red blanket covered his torso, it was wrapped around two times and tucked under his arms. A smaller blue blanket was over his legs with his left leg being in that makeshift cast to prevent any more damage.

"Uuhh...oww."

Izumi and Satoru both froze. Satoru raised his hand and looked over at Izumi. "You heard that to right." Izumi nodded and both shifted their attention over to Kurenai. Both saw her head move slightly and a small silent curse escape her lips. "Kurenai-sensei!"

Satoru yelled and no less than a second was by Kurenai's side. The raven beauty flinched under her blanket at the sudden loudness. She raised her hand over to her now throbbing head, the red blanket that was covering her arms slowly slid down her pastel arm and leaned backwards deeper into her pillow. Izumi scowled over at Satoru and smacked him over the head "Baka keep your voice down. She's obviously in pain."

Kurenai slowly opened up one of her eyes, her bright red orbs washing over her two genin students. She managed a small smile,her lips quirking up ever so slightly "Satoru...Izumi. Thank Kami you guys are safe." She managed to breath out making both kids smile. Satoru spoke "Of course sensei, you and Naruto really saved our lives."

At the mention of Naruto Kurenai's blood ran cold. The pain in her stomach now returning full force as memories of her last battle came flooding back to her mind. "Naruto." She said pushing herself up making her body quiver in pain. She gave a small yelp of pain as her elbow slipped under her weak fatigue making her fall back onto her pillow. Izumi quickly intervened as she witnessed Kurenai try and sit up again. Izumi rested her hand on Kurenai's arm and the second on her forehead.

"Kurenai-sensei please don't get up. The doctor gave us orders to make sure you guys rest so you can fully recover." Izumi whispered, making sure to keep her tone soft to not irritate Kurenai even more. Her blood red eyes washing over with insecurity and worry as she looked over Naruto. Her breath caught in her throat, her lips felt even dryer and the pain in her stomach was only getting worse "Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay.."

Izumi was caught off guard for a moment at her sudden eagerness to know of Naruto's health. Satoru decided to cut in, his smile going down at the mention of Naruto's condition. "Yes he's doing better now. He just needs some rest and he'll be up and running."

Kurenai let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and leaned further into her pillow, her eyes never leaving her blonde student along the way. The sudden lifting of his chest becoming more clear to her, making the pain in her stomach a little more bearable. "Thank goodness. I was worried about him." Izumi smiled sadly down at her sensei and patted her cold shoulders "Now get some rest. You both need it."

Not soon after Kurenai was sound asleep, her body still leaning in the direction towards Naruto. Satoru and Izumi both made sure to Naruto was warming up. They talked a tiny bit before finally cutting the lights and shutting the door, making sure it was still cracked open enough just in case.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a sudden jolt, feeling like he got struck by lightning his body rose up earning a loud yelp from the boy. His body straightening fully as he scowled in obvious pain. "Son of a bit-" the words died in his throat as he took in his current surroundings. Large pillars surrounded himself all having the same rustic look to them. Some having more intricate designs. His hands moved over his legs to only find them drenched within a small layer of water. The water was warm, like it has bathed under the summer sun for years. He looked forward, looking straight into what seemed like a black abyss. Even though it was dark his eyes tinted and glowed off the grundy water. He didn't know that to make of this unknown place. Did he not make it back to save country? He was sure he walked through the gates with Kurenai.

Kurenai.

He felt his pulse quicken, he pushed off the ground and took in his surroundings more carefully this time. There was no one around him, no other life forms at all. Where was she? Was she alright? Naruto gave a grimace, there really was nothing around him. It was plain, just empty. He felt a shiver travel up his spine. What happened to him, to Kurenai? He looked onwards again. The ask wasteland wasn't inviting, anything from it. He looked down again,but he couldn't just stand here. He took a step forward.

" **ROAAAAAR!"**

Naruto was thrown back, a large gust of wind appearing and sending him flying back. The sound was deafening, he cringed in pain as he landed painfully on his back. Skidding across the water like a pebble. "What in Kami's name." He spoke out. His body felt tingly, but like before. The pain vanished almost as soon as it came. Naruto looked ahead, and this time the black was parted. Almost like someone was pushing a curtain to either side. And in the center was a large cage, so large the very top was still hidden by a thick layer of darkness. A small tag was in the direct center, left open that even the gates couldn't interfere. He saw something, a large hue of orange traveled up to the bars and Naruto felt a pair of Crimson eyes look down on him.

"Kyuubi." Naruto breathed out.

It finally clicked, the non-existent pain. This sewer like area, and bars holding back the chakra monster. Nine large tails swinging back and forth creating small gust of wind by themselves. _"Is this, in my head?"_ The giant monster scoffed loudly, bearing it's sharp fangs

" **Boy this is your mindscape. Where the seal holds me to you."** Kyuubi huffed out sliding his claws over the gate making an uncomfortable noise ring though the air. Naruto cringed slightly at the tone, while it didn't hurt it was certainly annoying. It did make sense to Naruto though, how any of this was possible. "My mindscape" Naruto spoke, taking a few steps closer to the cage. He didn't feel nervous, he knew the giant beast couldn't harm him through the gate. But it didn't hurt to be just a little cautious. "So your the Kyuubi, your a lot smaller than I thought you would be."

The beast slammed against the cage making it rattle and debri fall from the abyss. It's nine tails flying mere inches from Naruto's face. Naruto jumped slightly, pushing down his fear and swallowing a yelp of surprise. **"You stupid human! I'll slaughter you, tear you limb from limb as soon as I get out of this damned cage!"** his large body once again slammed the cage emitting a loud ringing from the bars. His crimson slits narrowing down on the blonde. Naruto felt something off within his stomach, feeling like it was doing some sort of flip

"Really not the crimson eyes I want to see right now.."

" **Shut up human! You think I want to see you here?! You shouldn't even be in here."**

Naruto rolled his eyes, his previous fear now gone completely. "I don't even know I how I got in _here."_ He said moving his hands around him "And trust me, I don't want to be in here anymore than you do." The Kyuubi scoffed, he retracted his tails and removed himself from the cage. He backed his large body up peering upwards. That's when Naruto finally got a good look at the beast. His fur looked dry, almost bristle. His body was skinny, almost no muscle was seen on the Bijuu and he looked incredibly malnourished. His claws were almost dull, having no point to them.

"I see, having your chakra separated from you really did a number on you."

" **I'll fucking kill you!"**

His large fist slammed against the ground making the water splash up and slide down Naruto's legs. The tails smashed one by one into the gate making it shift as his slits because even darker **"I will make sure you're dead you hear me boy? Even if it kills me."**

"At this rate it just might."

The beast sent a glare his way, and Naruto gave a small grin back at Kyuubi. "Do you have want idea how I get out of here." The Bijuu said nothing, letting his question fall onto flat ears. Naruto rolled his eyes "For your sake at least."

" **Tch, you won't return until your body has been fully healed on the outside world. As of now your body is still in a hypothermic coma."**

This time Naruto was surprised, "Hypodermic coma? Dam I knew something like this was going to happen." He said falling to the ground and frowning to himself "Do I look any better?" He asked his voice staining with anticipation. **"Please boy you are not gonna die. You just need time to heal. As of now those human teammates of yours have been keeping a good eye on you."**

Naruto gave a nod to the Bijuu, happy knowing that he was in face healing and with his team. "And Kurenai-sensei?" Kyuubi glared at Naruto, **"Awake and healing."**

"Thank Kami. How do you know all this?"

" **I can see and hear whatever is going happening on the outside world. Even when your asleep."**

The blonde gave another nod, his spirits rising a small notch as he pushed himself backwards until he was laying on his back. He looked up to once again see the black abyss of darkness. The Kyuubi said nothing as Naruto mulled over his thoughts. He knew where he was, he knew his team was safe and that they were recovering in wave at this moment.

"Guess all I have to do is wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha no Sato rested her body on a large tree trunk as she watched her two remaining students train. They now resisted in Tazuna's backyard, it was quite large and even had a small little pond. It has been one month since she and Naruto were found in the middle of Wave, she recovered fairly quickly. Only taking a maximum of 4 days. Naruto on the other hand was still out, resting upstairs in the guest bedroom. His temperature has gone up, it was now out of the danger zone and and they were just waiting for his wounds to fully heal. Tazuna as well was making excellent progress on building his bridge. Knowing there were shinobi guarding the construction of the bridge boosted morale, and productivity skyrocketed. But for Kurenai, it was only lowering.

She let a uneasy sigh escape her ruby lips. The fight she witnessed, with Naruto and Zabuza was something she would have never thought possible. He did what she couldn't, he protected her. _He_ protected her team, _he_ managed to beat a shinobi that was her equal in rank. She would be lying if she said she wasn't feeling inferior, or even sore at the idea of Naruto doing what she couldn't. And how he fought, he reminded her a lot of Kakashi, along with a weird aura of mysteriousness. Doesn't really speak too much, and a lot stronger than he looks. And he also covers a good portion of his face…

She shook her head, even if there was a lot of similarities. There personalities and life's were just drastically different. Naruto was the son of a Kage, even if he didn't act like one. He has siblings, which strangely she hears more about them, then Naruto himself. She let out soft thinking sound as she moved her hand into the soft grass below her. Letting the blades of grass dance softly in between her fingers.

"Hey Kurenai-sensei you okay? Sure you're not in any pain?" the voice snapped Kurenai out of her moment of tranquillity. Her eyes traveled upwards, she saw Izumi looking down at her. Her white eyes glazing over with concern for her sensei. Kurenai gave a smile. She looked passed her and noticed Satoru was nowhere to he seen. "Yes Izumi I'm doing great, no pain at all" all she said and Izumi let out a sigh of relief "By the way where is Satoru?"

Izumi rubbed the back of her head. Her hand breaking the knots in her hair. "He went back to check on Naruto." she said a smile sneaking through "After our spar he seemed very concerned about him. I'm not sure he trusts Tazuna very much." she laughed making Kurenai giggle. "I can tell. I didn't know he and Naruto were such great friends." Izumi nodded, she took a seat right next Kurenai. "Yeah they have been friends for as long as I can remember. Since the beginning of the academy."

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, now that she didn't know. "Really? I should have known, you three had great chemistry since the beginning of our team."

Izumi nodded, she stretched out her legs letting out a content sign "Well yeah, because of Naruto's life he wasn't one to judge others. He never really talked much, I didn't get him to fully open up until a year in the academy."

"Naruto's life? What do you mean?"

Izumi felt her body tense, she gave a sideways look over to Kurenai. "I really shouldn't say...It's not my life after all." she averted her eyes and looked over to a small pound a few feet away. A small green lily pad floating atop, vacant of any life. "He's been through a lot, more than any 13 year old should. I'm actually surprised he opened up as much as he has to you." She spoke, shifting her gaze back over to Kurenai, a small smile forming on her lips. Kurenai smiled back warm heartedly, just the tad bit of information showed that all 3 Genin were starting to trust her. Kurenai looked upwards, her eyes focusing on the window to Naruto's room. "I know I shouldn't ask this Izumi, but when Naruto was fighting Zabuza. His eyes, they were-"

"I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei, but Naruto himself will tell you about that when he's ready."

Kurenai frowned, she knew that was going to be the answer she received. But it still irked her greatly, curiosity was slowly eating at her. But she would respect Izumi and Satoru for opening up to her, she went ruin this bond of trust with her first Genin team. And regarding Naruto, she would have to talk to him. She won't force him into anything, she would try her best to earn his trust. She owed him that at the very least, and even more.

Kurenai watched Izumi walk away, her frown deepening with each step. She knew as their sensei, as Team 12's superior she could order them to tell her, and Hokage-Sama what they were hiding. If what Naruto has is indeed a bloodline, no doubt the village leader would want to know about it. And she never seen, or heard of the bloodline limit that he contains. Any shinobi, especially newly appointed Genin would flaunt about having a new bloodline.

But Naruto wasn't just any other shinobi.

He was the eldest son to the Yondaime Hokage, the sole leader of Konoha no Sato. News about the Hokage's son having a bloodline that neither of his parents contained would be thrown around the village like wildfire, then traveling to neighboring towns, village's, then the whole Elemental Nations. But she never heard anything about it, she didn't know, even after four and a half months of working every day with him, getting to know him slowly. She had no idea.

"Ah Kurenai-San, Izumi-San informed me you would be out here."

Kurenai snapped her head to the side, the sudden voice breaking her out of her own musings. The voice echoed in her head and realization struck her. Her shock quickly turned into a small smile. She put her open hands onto the soft beads of grass, pushing herself upwards standing up straight.

"Drake-san, a pleasure to meet you again."

Kurenai extended her arm, the now identified Drake smiled warmly meeting her arm halfway for a friendly handshake. His long white coat was perfectly clean, like he bought it not even 5 minutes ago. A small bag of medical tools was slung over his shoulder, his free hand holding it from slipping. Kurenai smiled back "I didn't know you were stopping by. If I knew I would have made myself more presentable." she said with a small laugh passing her lips. Frankly she was right, she was wearing a blue sweater that Tsunami had lent her, and a spare of her shinobi pants she brought with her. Her black hair was more messy than usual since she didn't bother to comb it. Of course, her ninja pouch was securely strapped to her waist along with a few hidden kunai she keeps on her person. Drake nearly laughed off her statement.

"Your still in the healing process. I wouldn't be surprised if you were already training. You shinobi seem to heal much faster then us civilians." Kurenai nodded at that, their constant chakra flow did keep their bodies over the regular human in very aspect. From strength, speed, and even longevity. Unfortunately most shinobi don't get to experience life after there mid 30's due to dying on missions or war.

"Come again to check on Naruto?"

Drake nodded, running a hand through his bangs. "Hai. He's doing much better and the small amount of internal bleeding has subsided. His temperature has lowered significantly. I would say he would wake up in no less than a week." he said confidently. His voice was smooth, coming out rhythmic, never skipping a beat. Kurenai felt a small smile tug at her lips. She let out a sigh of relief, "That's wonderful news. I really appreciate all the trouble you have gone through for us shinobi. Especially Naruto." she spoke, bowing deeply showing her gratitude. Drake merley waved off her compliment. A large blush adorning his cheeks "No the pleasures all mine. You shinobi have given all of us hope that we can be free once again."

"Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to go check on my student. Thank you again."

She gave a small smile and tracked past the doctor. Drake returned the smile, his blush long forgotten. He watched Kurenai walk to the door, his smile fading. Nowhere to be seen "Kurenai-san, do you have an idea when Tazuna-san will be completed building the bridge?'

Kurenai stopped her pace and rose an eyebrow at the random question. She turned her head slightly only to see Drakes serious expression. It wasn't an odd question by any means. Especially given the current circumstances, but the way he spoke was so daunting. Almost leering. She narrowed her eyes, "Tazuna-san mentioned it would completed by tomorrow afternoon. If everything goes according to schedule."

Drake smirked, his expression going dark. He turned his head away, looking away from the raven beauty. "How wonderful."

That's when she felt it, a sudden chakra spike. Small enough that if she wasn't right next to it, she would have missed it entirely. Her eyes went wide, a sudden kunai flew from underneath her sweater arm and propelled itself over to Drake. Sadly, her timing was to slow and Drake was already gone. A small pile of leaves were the only thing that was left.

"Dammit!" she cursed.

Quickly, she made her way upstairs and into the quest bedroom, ignoring the surprised yelp from Tsunami and the freighted scream of Inari. She swung the guest bedroom door open revealing Naruto, lying peacefully on his bed and Izumi. Making the later jump from the sudden entrance. The Genin put her hand up to her heart "Geeze Kurenai-sensei, don't scare me like...that..." Her voice trailed off as she saw how frantic her sensei look.

"Kurenai-sensei what's-"

"Mystic Palm Jutsu!"

Kurenai's hands started to glow a soft green, the small amount of chakra now pouring into her hands. Ignoring Izumi's previous statement as she moved both hands over Naruto's head. Izumi wasn't fairing much better. "Kurenai-sensei what's happening?"

"That damned doctor isn't who he says he is. I'm sure he had been working for Gato."

Gato, the person that every person in Wave Country have come to fear. By killing anyone who crosses him, or gets in the way of expanding his growth. He's a businessman, hoping to take over Wave and stop the bridge from getting completed. Hoping to stop the economic growth of village and take it for himself. Tazuna, after Kurenai was all healed, explain the real mission details and rank. It explained the whole secrecy and why Zabuza Momochi had intervened on their peaceful trek. The more rational side of her wanted to leave, the mission was far to dangerous for a new Genin squad. Its rank going from a simple C, to a dangerous A rank mission even for the the most experienced team of Elite Chunin. But after witnessing first hand what Naruto was capable of, and watching Izumi and Satoru train everyday as hard as they can.

She had faith in her squad, no matter how irrational it may seem.

Kurenai moved her glowing hands down to Naruto's chest, her brow furrowed in concentration. Ignoring the sweat leaking down her face.

"Kurenai-sensei what's wrong with Naruto!?"

"He isn't healing properly, something is slowing his heart rate down. His chakra reserves are all over the place…"

Her left hand rested at his stomach, her right on his heart. That's when she felt it, a small spark tingled her hand. Kurenai's eyes went wide, shock hitting her very core. "N-no way." Izumi came up to Kurenai, her eyes transfixed on the flowing palms over Naruto. "What's wrong sensei? What's happening?"

"That damned doctor! Naruto's blood flow is weakened, he's not getting enough oxygen through his veins and his bones are incredibly weak. His body isn't even fighting the side effects!"

Izumi felt her gut clench, her eyes becoming glossy "How is that possible?"

Kurenai furrowed her brow in concentration. The Mystic Palm jutsu taking more out of her than she original planned. She wasn't proficient in the art of medical ninjutsu. While did take classes on it during her years at the academy, she never pursued it for her love of gen and nin jutsu.

"I feel it." Kurenai muttered, both hands now resting just below his heart. "It's the rare Kytomic flower. It blooms in Demon country and when injected in someone will slow your blood rate, lower your temperature, and even weaken your bones."

"Is he going to be okay?"

Kurenai was quite, concentrating on locating exactly where it was injected within the blonde. Izumi's heart started to quicken as her eyes shifted between sensei and student.

"Izumi can you make a ball of water?"

Surprised by the sudden question Izumi quickly nodded. After a few tense moments and hand seals she brought her two hands together. She pulled apart and a long thick streak of water connected from each of her hands. Kurenai asked her to move it to Naruto's left arm. Without skipping a beat Kurenai grabbed a kunai and sliced an incision right under Naruto's armpit, Izumi was startled at first but kept her composure long enough for Kurenai to slip her left hand through the cut. She didn't go very deep, just about an inch or two inside the cut, as a fresh stream of blood started to leak down Naruto's body.

Kurenai acted quickly as she started forming hand seals with her free hand. Izumi watched in concern as her sensei's body went still. She almost lost concentration if it wasn't for Kurenai who with a very sloppy movement released her hand from within Naruto's body. Izumi widened her eyes as she saw a thick stream of purple liquid in the shape of a ball come from Naruto. Kurenai moved her still green and shaky hand over to Izumi's ball of water before dropping it in.

"S-sensei what was that."

Kurenai wiped the sweat forming on her brow before re-entering her hand into the open slit in Naruto. Ignoring her students question she closed her eyes in concentration as she tried her best to remove all the poison from within Naruto. She just hopes she wasn't to late.

Xx

This went on for several more hours, Kurenai was started to feel the exhaust start to weigh down on her as she removed the last bit of poison from the blondes body. She felt her knees give out as she fell to the floor, sweat flying off her body as Izumi quickly splashed the ball with all the poison into a large bowl. Naruto had already stopped bleeding and was not lying peacefully in his bed. His natural tan skin was starting to resurface as his paleness slowly subsided.

Izumi went over and helped Kurenai her to her feet, she was thankful that Satoru was our watching over Tazuna at the moment, he would have most likely had a small panic attack over what was happening with Naruto. _"Not like I acted any better,"_ she quickly added before turning over and looking at Kurenai. "Sensei are you okay?"

Kurenai gave a weak nod as she sat down at the edge of the bed. She hasn't had a mission this intense in a very long time, and that was her first time using medical ninjutsu on an actual mission. Hey eyes glanced over to her resting student, her eyes tracing his body as he was starting to look more and more healthy by the minute. Her hand came up and massaged a particular sore spot on her scalp.

"Yes Izumi I'm okay, just chakra exhaustion is all."

Izumi gave a hesitant nod as her eyes shifted over to the ball of poison on the dresser. After her anxiety started to come down she finally registered that as the poison that 'doctor' had injected Naruto with. Izumi felt her hands clenched tightly into fists, she had no idea that Naruto was in danger, she thought he was going to be okay because of that damn doctor.

Kurenai looked over at Izumi and rested her hand on her students shoulder. Izumi locked eyes with Kurenai, the later giving a pleasant smile. Kurenai could tell that Izumi was starting to belittle herself, hell, she was like that to when she was younger. And it probably stung more that Naruto basically took down a jounin in combat while Satoru and Izumi both ran from battle. Kurenai would be lying if she said that her ego wasn't stung by getting saved by a student, a mere genin, a genin she was meant to train. But they were young, had potential to become even better shinobis.

"Izumi you did great, without you hear we wouldn't have been able to save Naruto. You did more than you think."

Izumi managed a small smile as she gave a reassuring nod to her sensei. She looked back to her teammate, "So we really did save him, huh?" She spoke, her voice coming out no lower than a whisper.

Kurenai nodded. "Yeah, all the poison has been removed successfully. I checked over his vitals and there all almost back to normal, his temperature should be more or else back to normal now, granted maybe now a little on the higher side."

Izumi nodded at Kurenai's explanation. "Hey sensei, I have a favor to ask you?"

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at Izumi, without saying anything she gave a curt nod. "Can we not mention this to Satoru? He's always been very uptight when it comes to anything regarding Naruto, no doubt this would send him into a mini frenzy."

Kurenai smiled softly and patted Izumi on the shoulder, she admired how close her team seemed to be, they were inseparable. She wished she was like this with her team back in the day.

"Of course, Izumi."

Xx

" _ **How interesting."**_

The giant Kyuubi no Kitsune thought as he watched through Naruto's body to the outside world. That ebony headed jounin gave her all to save the life of this pathetic ningen. The Kyuubi was quite surprised as he watched the events unfold before his eyes. He didn't understand why these humans try to hard to save each other, when the ending is always gonna end the same. Kyuubi looked over at his blonde jailor, his slitted eyes watching as Naruto calmly sat with his back against the front of his cage. His body was beginning to heal, he would no doubt soon leave this bland mindscape and return to the real world.

" _ **I need you to show me what you're made of, Namikaze Naruto."**_


End file.
